Wounded
by GelNimbus
Summary: AU. Life and death hang in the balance when a serious injury places Glinda and Elphaba in a race against time. Gelphie.
1. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Never have and never will. **

WOUNDED

Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands felt a twinge in her stomach as the first rays of morning sunlight invaded her room. Clamping her eyes shut like a vice to block the impending sunlight, she groped around herself to pull bed sheets over her head. Upon locating the fabric with her left hand she tried in vain to pull it upwards, only to discover that her husband Sir Chuffrey lay sprawled across it. Opening her eyes slightly she looked at his bloated form in disgust. Lying flat on his back, he resembled a beached whale, a defenseless giant slowly being crushed to death by its own girth. Glinda could taste water in the back of her throat as she looked at his gouty feet. She was reminded of their lovemaking—no she wouldn't call it that. She scoffed. She wouldn't even go as far to call it sex. She knew he married her for his own gain. At their wedding she had signed a contract to be his possession, his trophy, his slave.

And yet despite all of this, Glinda did not fight it.

_What else is there for me out there? At least he gives me what I want; I have a great mansion to live in, lavish clothes, and infinite food. The Ozians still love me. I'm Glinda the Good._ She rationalized. Thoughts like these filled her mind nearly every morning, as if she had to convince herself that it was worth waking up.

But today was unlike the other 364 days of the year. Today the hole in her heart would grow a little bit bigger.

This hole had been growing for nearly 5 years now. The duty that called upon Glinda on this day acts like a tremor widening the fissure. This morning, as she looked at her fastidious husband, she felt her heart wrench within her chest. Today would not be an easy day.

Today marked the fifth anniversary of the slaying of the Wicked Witch of the West.

Glinda quietly stepped out of bed and padded over towards the balcony window. On her way to the door she pulled a single rose from a nearby vase. As she opened the doors she was greeted with a gentle spring breeze, which felt like a lover's caress dancing across her cheek. Thumbing the velvety petals of the rose, she absently stared off into the distance. Her reverie was short lived when the bells began to chime as the clock struck 7 o'clock. Sir Chuffrey belched and grumbled as he slowly awoke.

"Glinda my darling, come help me out of bed" came a gruff voice from inside the bedroom. Grimacing, Glinda hastily ripped all the petals from the rose and threw them into the air.

The wind gently carried them off over the trees towards a silent watcher, waiting in the woods, who had been patiently spying on the young sorceress' balcony.

"Are you ready to greet your public dearest?" Croaked Sir Chuffrey as Glinda stoically helped to rotate his large frame into a position that allowed his bloated feet access to the floor.

"Yes my dear husband. I am as ready as I'll ever be." She lied. The pain in her heart didn't subside. She sauntered to her enormous closet and made her way through the jungle of dresses. Way in the back of her closet, isolated from all of her other dresses, sat a solitary blue dress. Her heart lurched within her chest as she lifted the gown off of its mannequin. Quietly standing in front of a mirror she stripped out of her nightclothes and put on the dress. Gazing back at her was an empty shell. Even without makeup, Glinda would still be considered nearly flawless, however to Glinda, she looked hollow. She looked how she did, when _it_ happened. When the hole in her heart first formed.

Every year, when the Ozians celebrated the anniversary, Glinda celebrated by wearing the same dress she wore on that fateful night. It was her own subtle tribute to the person who had once filled the void in her heart.

Glinda applied make-up to her face to mask the sadness that had drenched it. She grabbed her crown and wand and walked toward the balcony for a second time.

"Don't you wish to take the carriage dear?" snorted Sir Chuffrey while struggling to button his cuffs.

"No, I would much rather go by bubble. Especially on a day like today." And with that Glinda too, was carried by the placid wind over the trees toward the town square.

"Fellow Ozians." spoke Glinda in a majestic voice with her hands held high in the air. "Today we remember the events that took place exactly five years ago. A reign of evil and terror came to an end that day."

She felt that familiar lump in her throat as she vomited out the words.

"Let us be glad, let us be grateful. Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue the wicked workings of you-know-who." The words continued to fall out of her mouth like a faucet that someone neglected to turn off.

"Isn't it nice to know, that good will conquer evil. The truth we all believe will by and by outlive a lie." She continued on her annual speech. Regaling the Ozians with stories about the Witch's past, and eventual demise, she further fueled the furor of the crowds. "I urge you all," she began, "as I have urged in years past, learn from the wicked. Learn how to love one another and commit acts of peace and beauty." The words continued to choke her, until she noticed a shadowy figure that stood out amongst the crowd. As she continued her speech her eyes remained fixed upon this individual. She could feel a cosmic connection forming as the empty words seeped out of her mouth.

The dark figure held a fist up to their hooded face, and blew rose petals off of their palm. Wafting daintily in the air, the petals flew across Glinda's supple face, gently caressing her cheek. At this touch, an unexpected sense of courage sparked within her. She swallowed hard and spoke to the crowd in a wavering voice; though weak it still bore the courage of a lion.

Glinda then said something she had never said at anniversaries past:

"Please, carry her within your hearts and memories. Never forget the wicked. She was human…just like you and I."

All of a sudden the crowd began to stir.

"WHAT!?"

"But Glinda, no one mourns the wicked!"

"That green demon!? No one even lays a lily on her grave!"

"No one cries that she won't return!"

The shouts continued to come, and were unrelenting in the pain that they inflicted on Glinda. She was cornered. She couldn't turn and run now, she had to do something. "But by saying such things doesn't that make all of you just as wicked as the Witch you all loathe?" she shouted.

"Hahaha! Good one Glinda!" The crowd burst into fits of laughter.

One individual jumped up onto a nearby bench and shouted, "Let's celebrate!" Music began to play and many began to dance with merriment in the streets. In a sickening display, some of the citizens tossed water from buckets skyward and danced in the very poison that ended the Witch's life. Tears scalded Glinda's eyes as she watched them.

Glinda saw the mysterious hooded figure disappear amongst the celebrants. Glinda stepped down from her podium and quietly moved about the crowd, shaking hands, accepting adoration, kissing babies, signing autographs…the usual for Glinda the Good.

"Supposedly, valuables that she took from her victims are still there!" Came a male voice.

Glinda quickly turned her head to see seven men huddled close together near a signpost.

"In the castle? Can we even get in there, let alone close to it?"

"They say that her soul is stuck in limbo, and blindly haunts the corridors in search of the body!"

"Are you kidding me, don't tell me that you believe all of that nonsense. She's dead; there is no such thing as a ghost. Now, we can penetrate the tower where she lived and take the lot! With everyone hating her so much, how could taking from her be a crime?"

Glinda couldn't believe what they were saying. _Stealing from the dead! I can't believe how terrible my citizens are!_ She continued to listen.

"When should we go Rex?"

It became apparent who the leader was. "I say we go tonight." He said calmly.

"Tonight! Are you kidding?? This is too short notice!"

The leader continued. "With all of the celebrations going on in the city, no one will think to guard the path to her castle. It's the perfect opportunity. What say you men?"

A collective "aye!" erupted from the group.

"So it's settled. We leave tonight. Bring plenty of extra sacks to fill. After tonight, we'll be rich!"

_Elphie's tower! I have to try and stop them! _Glinda turned and began to run back towards her manor. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, until the hooded figure she saw earlier stepped out in front of her. They collided and tumbled to the ground.


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Wicked.**

Glinda braced herself for the impact but was surprised at how soft the collision actually was. It was as if this person was made of…straw? _What's going on here!_

"Glinda!"

_That voice, its so, familiar. Who is this!?_ "Who are you?" She spoke aloud.

The figure threw back their hood to reveal…a scarecrow.

"Scarecrow!" she threw her arms about his neck. "A friendly face, oh how relieved am I to see you again! This day has been just dreadful for me."

"I know, I could see it in your eyes. Especially after you beheaded that rose this morning."

Glinda gently ran her fingers across her cheek. "Those petals…from this morning?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked side to side and spoke quieter, "I know that you miss her."

"Oh scarecrow!! I can't take it anymore. I don't know if you know, but she wasn't wicked. At all. She was good! Just like you and I! If not more so than me! And every year they mindlessly celebrate her death! It is such a macabre spectacle; I can't take it any longer! I get sick to my stomach every year when I lie to the Ozians about her! If anything it is I who is wicked!" She began to hyperventilate.

"Glinda, please, calm down. I too, knew that she was good all along."

"Scarecrow…what? How? Was it not you who lead Dorothy to Kiamo Ko to kill her? At the request of the Wizard?"

"No. I lead Dorothy to the tower because she wanted to apologize to Elphaba. For the death of her sister. Elphaba's death was an accident."

"Her name! You know of her name too?!"

"Yes Glinda…it's me. Fiyero."

Glinda couldn't recall what occurred first, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, or her body hitting the ground a second time.

When she came to, she could see Fiyero looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" he laughed.

"Fi-fiyero…since when…the whole time?"

"Yes. Elphaba changed me into a Scarecrow when the Gale force tried to kill me. She saved my life."

"That's so…wonderful. Oh, I miss that mean green thing Fiyero. More than you can imagine. And I am sorry that our reunion had to be on such a lamentable day."

"Yes Glinda, I miss her too. However, I must inform you of my reason for meeting you this afternoon. I came here in hope that you could possibly enact legislation to protect her tower in Kiamo Ko. Looters and vandals have gone to the castle and defaced it. For her sake, protect her final resting place. I recognize that it will be difficult to justify a law such as this to the Ozians with their ill perceptions of her, but I am confident that you can persuade them." He took her hands in his. "Please, for Elphaba, promise me this. I believe that I owe this to her, in debt for her saving my life. I loved her Glinda."

Glinda felt hot tears run down her face as she listened to him plead with her. She gazed into his eyes and saw a deep sincerity in them. "Of course I will Fiyero." She was soon wrapped in a gentle, yet strong embrace as Fiyero wrapped his arms about her trembling frame. "Would you care to join me for tea?"

"I would be delighted to." With that Fiyero and Glinda retreated to her manor to continue to reminisce about years past over delicious hot tea.


	3. Ghosts

Later that night Glinda put together a rucksack to take with her on her trip to the tower. Clad entirely in black, she was ready to see exactly what the looters were talking about. And, of course, to pay respect to Elphaba. With Chuffrey fast asleep, bubbling out the window was no problem. She directed herself toward the lonesome castle in Kiamo Ko.

The wind was unrelenting in its fight to bring Glinda's bubble crashing down. The bubble popped often and her body hurtled toward trees. Bruised and battered, she eventually could see the castle appear on the horizon. The castle was old and decrepit like a forgotten monastery from years ago, with ivy oozing from the windows down the facade. The familiar sting returned to her heart as she recognized the structure. The lonesome tower stood tall in the middle of the crumbling castle. It was Elphaba's final resting place. She saw no sign of the looters and managed to land her bubble on the top balcony of the tower.

Two large weather torn doors stared back at her as she took in her surroundings. She could see shattered windows and torn drapes fluttering through the cracks. She placed a single hand on the dark wood of one of the doors and gave it a slight push. Slowly, to her surprise, it creaked open. What she was greeted with surprised her even more.

The room appeared…inhabited. In one corner lay a crude straw bed with some tattered sheets and a feather pillow. Half melted candles were strewn about the room. Though none were lit, Glinda could feel remnants of warmth, as if they had been blown out a short time ago. A nearby table had a half eaten succulent apple sitting atop it surrounded by newspaper clippings. Upon a closer inspection Glinda notice that all of them bore similar headlines:

"THANK OZ THE WITCH IS DEAD."

"NO ONE MOURNES THE WICKED."

"AT LAST SHE IS DEAD AND GONE."

Tears welled in her eyes as Glinda read them. There were so many of them, dated from many different years. So many hateful headlines about the witch was too much to bear, she turned her head back toward the double doors to the balcony. Something caught her eye, something she didn't notice stuck to the back of the door. A dazzling jewel encrusted solid gold dagger was stabbed into another newspaper clipping fluttering in the breeze. Glinda pulled the paper down from where the dagger stuck. It was from today's evening edition.

"ON THE FIFTH ANNIVERSARY GLINDA THE GOOD MAKES OUTRAGEOUS STATEMENT: SUGGESTING THAT CITIZENS MOURN THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST."

The dagger had been stabbed into the word "outrageous". Whoever did this must not have been very happy about the headline. Glinda examined the ornate dagger closer. Emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and sapphires covered the handle in patterns made to look like lotus blossoms. At the very bottom of the dagger, a massive green emerald was set into the base. The knife itself had another lotus running up its length made of dyed oyster shell. _This is exquisite!_ Glinda tried to pull the knife from the wound in the door, but to no avail as it had apparently been stabbed with great force. She latched both hands around its hilt and pulled with every last ounce of strength she had. Her muscles began to burn. Glinda fell back onto the hard stone ground as she successfully removed the gorgeous dagger from the door. She ran her fingers across the precious stones embedded in the handle.

"There's nothing in this disgusting place!" came a voice from the hallway.

Glinda's heart stopped. _The looters!_

"Wait, look at that door right there. That was where that crazy little girl killed her! Let's at least check it out, to see if the rumors are true!"

"Alright men, lets break this old door down!" She could recognize the voice of the leader, Rex.

Her breath began to quicken as she searched frantically for a place to hide. _No! I've got to try and get out of here._

She tried as hard as she could to conjure a bubble but she was too drained of energy. She couldn't leap down from the balcony either for the fall would sure kill her. She suddenly remembered her one hiding spot from years before: the closet. The same closet from which she witnessed Elphaba's demise. After closing the closet door, she clutched the dagger to her chest, and attempted to steady her ragged breathing.

From her refuge she could hear the men breaking the door down.

"What in Oz is all of this!" shouted Rex.

"This trip has been a failure, there's nothing here but newspapers!"

"Where is her ghost?"

"It must be some sort of prank. Some sick individual has set up shelter here, probably pretending to be the Witch's ghost in order to live in this big old castle." Postulated Rex.

"Ugh, this trip was a complete waste."

"Wait a tic; lets just take a closer look me boys, she might have been hiding some stuff in here." Rex motioned to the rickety closet door.

Glinda hoped that these men were friendly as she awaited the inevitable. Without warning the door was ripped from the hinges.

"Well, well, well, seems like we hit the jackpot me lads!"

"What did you find?!"

Rex reached for Glinda's arm and held her up like a reeled in fish.

"It's Glinda the Good! Can you believe it!? We can ransom her off! That bloated walrus she's married to will pay through the nose to get her back!"

Glinda struggled to break free of his hold on her. When that didn't work she pulled out the dagger.

"Put me down this instant! How dare you treat me this way!" She swung the dagger at his side and missed as he caught her wrist with his other hand.

"Egad me boys, take a gander at this dagger! Rubies, sapphires, diamonds…and look at this huge emerald!" Rex squeezed a pressure point in her wrist causing her to yelp and drop the precious weapon on the floor. "Seems like this trip wasn't a total failure after all!"

Glinda felt that familiar surge of courage and kicked Rex with lightning fast speed in the groin. He instantly dropped her and she turned, grabbed the dagger and fled out the door and down the stairs of the tower.

"Are you alright!?"

"You idiots! Don't let her get away! After that performance, if she gets back to the Emerald City, we're all done for! Go get her! And don't lose this dagger! Help me up, we have to stop her!"

Glinda knew she needed to escape. If these men caught her, who knows what she would be getting in to. Upon reaching the bottom floor, she followed the corridors out to the courtyards, where the horses used by the men were tethered. Grabbing the reins of one of them, she dashed out of the courtyard into the nearby woods. She didn't know which direction she was headed but she knew that she was gaining distance on her attackers. Branches and leaves whipped her in the face as she clung to the horse for dear life.

The horse abruptly reared to a stop. They had come to the edge of a small bluff. Desperately Glinda turned the horse another direction. She could hear the shouting of the men in the distance, and they didn't sound too thrilled about having a horse stolen.

Suddenly Arrows began to fly past her. _These bastards have arrows with them??_ The hunt was on as Glinda tried in vain to escape, but the looters had closed in and were within sight. One of them shot a solitary arrow that caught the fabric of Glinda's cloak. The strength of the arrow ripped her off of the horse's saddle and her body slammed into the ground with great force. She could feel her flesh tear where her body collided with jagged sticks and rocks on the ground. Like esurient wolves surrounding a wounded fawn, the men had their prey. They stepped down from their horses and slowly approached Glinda. The shock from falling off the horse seemed to leave her paralyzed.

"Careful now men, careful. This is precious cargo." Said Rex, with a malicious look on his face. Glinda's blood ran cold as the men drew nearer.

BANG!

Without warning, one of the men had been thrown back by a small explosion at his feet. His body was flung like a rag doll and slammed against a nearby tree.

"What in Oz was that!!? What's going on here??"

BANG!

Another man was tossed carelessly in the air. The others blindly pointed their loaded crossbows searching for the source of the explosions. The men began to back away from where Glinda lay.

BOOM!

One of the trees behind them unexpectedly burst into flames. All of the remaining men leapt forward in surprise. Panic ensued amongst the group as they scrambled to get to their horses; however one of them stood, still as a statue with an arm extended. In his eyes was a look of terror unmatched by anything else.

"LOOK!"

Glinda and the rest of the looters looked in the direction the man was pointing. In the shadows stood a tall dark figure, with a hat that was all too familiar to Glinda. Her blood turned to ice at the sight.

"Who the hell are you? Come out you coward, show your face!" Bellowed Rex.

The figure crouched forward as two fireballs burst into life above each hand, illuminating the intruders face.

Before them stood the majestic Wicked Witch of the West, very much alive with her eyes wide in a rage filled stare and her teeth bared like a rapacious tiger ready for the kill.

"So Gentlemen…what brings you out here in the woods this evening? Isn't it a bit dark to be out on the hunt?" She spoke softly through her teeth, still maintaining her iron-like gaze.

"Now hear this you…beast!" Yelled Rex.

Elphaba looked down at Glinda with an unreadable expression, then immediately locked her eyes with Rex again. "I believe _that_ belongs to me." She motioned toward the frightened blonde sprawled across the forest floor. "If you leave her with me, I will spare you a few clock tics for you to use for your escape." The witch spoke in a guttural growl. "Unless you deem it pertinent to stand here and debate ownership of this woman."

The men stood frozen in their tracks, dumb founded by the green specter standing before them. Her skin glowed ominously in the pale moonlight.

"It's the ghost! It's come to kill us all!!"

Rex spoke calmly with increasing intensity. "No men, I don't think that's a ghost. Somehow…she's…avoided death." A sinister smile grew across his face. "We can still be rich, if we capture her, we'll be heroes! GET HER!"

"Over my dead body!" She roared in reply.

With that the pack of looters descended upon the witch, piling on top of her in a heap. Elphaba let out an ear piercing scream as another blinding flash of light emanated from her; tossing all of the looters off of her with ease. The fight continued as she endured a barrage of fists and arrows, countering with punches of her own and powerful bouts of magic.

Glinda was dumbstruck. Here was the witch, long believed to be dead, defending Glinda with her life. She was helpless and scuffled across the ground to a nearby tree.

One by one, the witch defeated the looters who began to run away leaving Glinda alone. Soon it was only Rex who remained, with the golden dagger gripped tightly in his hand. Grappling with the witch he drove it into her side with a long fell swoop of his arm.

"ELPHABA NO!!!" Screamed Glinda with an arm extended.

In a bloodcurdling cry of rage Elphaba caused Rex to instantly burst into a ball of billowing flames.

Over his screams at the sensation of his rapidly searing flesh, Elphaba bellowed, "DON'T YOU, OR YOUR MEN, EVER COME NEAR GLINDA OR MY CASTLE AGAIN!"

Engulfed in flames Rex blindly sprinted anywhere his legs could take him, eventually careening off of the cliff where Glinda had first come to a halt, like a comet suddenly shot down from its orbit. Regaining composure, Glinda looked to the witch. Elphaba was stumbling, clutching her side. She shot Glinda a wayward look and a slight smile. Seconds later Elphaba's eyes rolled upwards back into her skull and she collapsed to the ground. Glinda raced to her side, lifting her gently forward. Elphaba raised a hand to Glinda's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Glinda nuzzled her face into Elphaba's palm.

"Elphie…"she whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Glinda…" came the weak answer.

"Please, please stay awake, I'll get you out of here, just hold on. Hold on my sweet…" Elphaba's bloodied hand fell from Glinda's cheek. The touch seemed to linger there for a few moments after.

Glinda breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that one horse still remained. She led it over to where Elphaba lay and coaxed it to kneel down.

"Elphie, can you stand up for me?"

Elphaba wasn't responding. Fearing the worst, Glinda quickly checked for a pulse and was relieved to still feel Elphaba's heart steadily, albeit slowly beating.


	4. Explanations

Maneuvering Elphaba's deadweight body onto the horse was not an easy task.

It took about an hour to return to the castle. She couldn't have traveled as fast as she left because of Elphaba's limp body. Remembering the straw bed, she slung Elphaba's body over her shoulder and began the long wearisome climb up to the tower. This too, took nearly an hour to complete.

Once they reached the tower room, she walked to the straw heap bed and softly laid Elphaba on top. Rolling Elphaba on her side Glinda examined the dagger wound. The ornate dagger was still embedded into her torso. Glinda wrapped her small fingers around the hilt and carefully pulled it out. As she performed this tender extraction, she could see Elphaba's face wince. Tossing the bloody weapon to the floor, Glinda pulled off Elphaba's cloak and carefully removed her thick black dress, leaving her in her black slip that she wore underneath. Glinda let out a breathy gasp when she saw how Elphaba's body had changed. The Witch was more toned than how Glinda remembered her being. Though still very thin, she now had impressive muscular definition. It was almost as if Elphaba had been training. _She looks incredible. _Glinda traced a vein along Elphaba's arm with her finger idly.

_The wound! _Glinda quickly tore edges of her own clothes to dress the knife wound. Applying slight pressure, she meticulously wrapped the fabric around Elphaba's trunk. Exhausted, she drew the meager covers around them both and began to nod off. Shortly after, she could sense Elphaba shivering from the cold breeze coming from the shattered windows. Glinda wrapped her warmer body around Elphaba's, pressing the green woman's back to her chest. Elphaba's body soon stopped trembling.

And for what seemed like the first time in five years, Glinda slept soundly.

Elphaba stirred as she felt the warmth of sunlight on her skin. _My bed, my clothes…how did I end up…oh my…_She looked at the other source of warmth. Glinda.

The young blonde held tight to Elphaba, with a peaceful look on her face. Elphaba hissed in pain as she wriggled out from Glinda's embrace, and propped herself up on her elbows, and looked at the slumbering woman next to her. _I won't lose her again. She is still as beautiful as I remembered. _Long bony fingers ran through shimmering golden locks. Elphaba was dumbstruck at how flawless Glinda was, even though she was bruised and covered in scrapes. Glinda's eyes fluttered open at the touch.

"Huh…what…ELPHIE!!!!!!!"

Elphaba was pinned down on the bed with a ferocious hug from the blonde…shortly followed by a curt smack in the face.

"How could you!? You've been alive this whole time and haven't told me!? Elphaba…I've missed you so much! I've been positively miserable without you!"

Elphaba pressed a hand to her cheek. "I'm so sorry my sweet, but I had to. I couldn't let you know I was still alive; it would've been detrimental, to both of us. You know that is true as much as I. Believe me, I've missed you too."

Glinda stared at her for a moment before speaking again softly. "Elphaba, you…you saved my life. If those men captured me…who knows what plans they had in store for me. You fought them all buy yourself…" Glinda looked dejected, "But why? I betrayed you…and Nessa." A solitary slender green finger silenced her.

"Let us dwell not on the past. None of that matters right now. What _is_ important is that we both still have our lives." Glinda still retained the dejected look upon her face. Elphaba continued, "Glinda, everything happens for a reason, no matter how difficult or terrible those things may seem. So please, I beg of you, let us put the past behind us for a moment, and just…be." A warm smile crept across Elphaba's emerald face. She glanced around the room. "Thank you for bringing me back here, my sweet. It's the only place I have left to hide. But now I'm not sure how much longer this safety will last."

"I know one place you will be safe for now."

"And where is that Glin?"

"My hugs!" Glinda leapt onto Elphaba, and pulled her into a tight hug. They rolled around the bed laughing, eventually stopping with Glinda lying atop Elphaba with a peaceful expression on her face. Elphaba breathed in the scent of Glinda's shampoo.

"Am I dreaming Elphie?"

"What?"

"Am I dreaming? This feels too surreal. I am not this lucky." Glinda said.

"Lucky? What do you mean?" Said Elphaba as she absentmindedly played with a loose hanging strand of Glinda's blonde hair.

"My luck was gone from the moment you died, and I was left alone. From then on out I perpetuated the biggest lie in all of Oz."

"Glinda, you had no idea I was still alive."

"No Elphie…" Glinda swallowed hard. "The lie was that you were the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Glinda, dearest, I _am_ the wicked witch of the west."

"No! You are anything but!" Shouted Glinda, soon regaining composure. "You are kind, gentle, and wonderful. The Ozians, with their vapid heads, are too blind to see through the lies spread about you. You're the best friend I've ever had. And now that we've reunited it feels like only yesterday when you said goodbye to me at the Emerald City. Please don't leave me again. I've never felt so alone in my life, I can't lose you again. Never again."

Elphaba held the crying girl close. "Calm down Glinda. I'm not dead, so there's no need to wake up."

"How is it that you are still alive?" asked Glinda quizzically.

"Heh. It's a long story. You might want to get comfortable for this one." Glinda happily cuddled closer to Elphaba.

Elphaba took a deep breath and began her explanation. "I knew that the Wizard had apparently sent Dorothy to kill me. I couldn't stand having all of Oz against me, and wanted to end all of that madness once and for all. But I didn't want to die. I refused to give Oz the pleasure. In my search for a solution to my plight I discovered a spell tucked away in the pages of the Grimmerie that could allow me to actually shed my skin, kind of like a snake. It took me many long days of intense concentration to finally get it to work. When I successfully mastered the spell, I set the stage, placing the bucket of water within Dorothy's reach. It was a big risk to take. What I didn't anticipate is her actually coming to apologize for Nessa's death. So I did something desperate; I lit my broom on fire to frighten the poor girl and swung it to light my dress on fire. Figuring Dorothy was benevolent, she'd try to help me."

Glinda knew where this story was going.

"And she did. By grabbing the bucket of water and throwing it on me. It worked perfectly. With a bit of dramatic acting, I slowly descended into a trap door below me, shedding my some of my clothes and that extra skin. It left a pretty gruesome scene." Glinda slipped her hand into Elphaba's.

Elphaba swallowed hard running her free hand nervously up and down her arm.

"Losing my extra skin was the most painful thing I'd ever experienced. I suppose that's what it feels like to be burned alive. However, the whole performance worked like a charm. I made this old tower my new home. I had to stay in hiding for a few months until all of the 'thank Oz she's dead' fanaticism died down, which I kept an eye on." She motioned to all of the newspaper clippings strewn about the room.

"So in the meantime, I trained. I meditated and ran in the woods daily. Fearing that my 'ghost' was roaming the forest, no one really ever dared to venture out here, so I would run for miles at a time. I would also practice my magic in meadows and caves. You've seen that I've been trying to master combat magic. Then I was able to continue my Animal liberation efforts in peace." Elphaba sighed sadly.

"Not telling you about this plan was the toughest decision I had ever made. Believe me I wanted to have you in on it more than anything, but I knew that if I told you, that it would only open up a Pandora's Box of problems for both of us. So, I watched you from afar, making sure you were always out of harm's way…sort of like… a guardian angel. I might have roughed up a few people without you knowing." Elphaba smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Elphie…you went through all of that…for me?"

She scratched the back of her head and blushed. "Somewhat I guess…I couldn't protect you if I was 'alive'. So death was the best option." She shrugged.

"I love you Elphaba." Glinda whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I…I love you Elphie…"

Elphaba stood up, despite the shooting pains in her side, and walked briskly onto the balcony. She collapsed into a heap once out on the balcony.


	5. Revelations

"Elphie!!" Glinda rushed to her side. "Elphie what's wrong!?"

Elphaba winced. "You don't mean that do you?" she said weakly.

Glinda gave her a confused look.

Elphaba looked up at Glinda with watery eyes. "I'm sorry; I've never heard anyone say that to me…throughout my entire life. And with all of the hatred geared toward me…I started to even hate myself."

"Oh Elphie, I _do_ love you. You're wonderful, you're my angel. My green angel." She giggled. Elphaba laughed slightly in response. For a brief moment, they both sat quietly watching the peaceful morning sun climb through the sky.

"Isn't it amazing that we can just sit here comfortably and joke around like we were back at Shiz? One would never know that there was a five-year gap between those times. It's good to be with someone who doesn't think me a demon or a monster. In fact, what have they called me!? I'm sure you've heard some good ones!" Elphaba bounced up and down with excitement, making Glinda laugh out loud. She had never seen the green girl so happy.

"Let's see…a snake, a terrible green blizzard, which I still fail to see the connection…various green things. Oh! And apparently you a have an extra eye somewhere…" Glinda tackled Elphaba and started to grope around Elphaba's head 'searching' for the eye. "Where is it? I want to see!!"

"Over my dead body!" Elphaba lunged and pinned Glinda to the ground and the two friends began to tickle and wrestle each other. The pain from the knife wound began to intensify. They continued rolling around the floor of the balcony until Glinda successfully restrained Elphaba, holding her arms firmly over her head. Glinda's face hovered very close to Elphaba's

"I win." She whispered, her hot breath teasing Elphaba's lips. "So Elphie…when are you going to show me that extra eye?" her voice was…sultry.

Elphaba was dumbstruck. _Is she…flirting with me?_ The nearness was making her uncomfortable. Glinda's knees tightened their grip around Elphaba's body, which sent her over the edge.

"AHH!" Elphaba shot up clenching her side, tossing Glinda off of her. "It hurts so badly, Oz damn the bastard!" She screamed with tears burning her eyes. Glinda gently lifted Elphaba's shirt to observe the wound. The makeshift bandage was beginning to become saturated with blood.

"We have to get you medical care."

"Glinda are you insane?! I've been 'dead' for nearly 5 years…and you're going to bring the most hated person in Oz to a doctor!? They'd probably kill me by lethal injection!!"

"Well, Elphie you're bleeding and you're going to get an infection! What if there is internal damage?" Her eyes were blood shot and glossy with tears. "What if you die!? Oz be damned, I refuse to lose you again!" She screamed. "The past five years were hard enough struggling with how I feel about you! Oz be damned Elphie!"

"How you…feel about me?" Elphaba tilted her head.

"Uh, you know…I just…missed my best friend!" Glinda stuttered looking anywhere but at Elphaba.

"Glinda, you're lying."

"Am not!"

"I can read you like a book Glin. You're lying, tell me the truth."

Glinda pushed her self up, leaning back on her elbows. "I don't want to lose you Elphie."

"You won't, I promise."

"No you don't understand. And I don't know how you…feel…about stuff like this…"

"Glinda I…"

She swallowed hard. _It's now or never, Glinda, you've passed the point of no return. _"I have feelings…for you. I've always had them, even back at Shiz, but I didn't realize what they meant until now. When I finally got you back, I never wanted to lose you. I didn't understand the nature of those feelings, and now I realize that I…love you. Elphie, I think I'm…falling in love, with you."

An uncomfortable silence fell like lead upon the two women. Elphaba sat with a vacant expression on her face. After a short eternity, Glinda leapt to her feet and sprinted into the room, covering her face to hide her flowing tears. She threw herself on to the straw bed, and pulled herself into a fetal position. _Now you've done it. You've scared her away. _Over her sobs she couldn't hear the soft sound of Elphaba walking toward her. Elphaba sat down beside Glinda and pulled Glinda's form across her lap. Cradling Glinda's head she lowered her face very close to Glinda's.

"You'll always have me. I promise." Elphaba breathed gently as her lips met Glinda's in a soft, chaste kiss. Upon pulling apart, they gaped at each other, paralyzed by what had just occurred. Glinda brought her fingers to her lips. A green hand calmly placed upon Glinda's pulled it downward as lips met once more. Another kiss concluded, Elphaba lowered Glinda onto the bed gently. She looked at the blonde warmly, running her fingers through her golden locks.

"Elphaba…I'm…so…happy." Glinda said dreamily, drawing Elphaba in for another kiss. However this kiss was ephemeral as she came colliding back with reality.

She remembered her husband.

"DAMNIT!" She stood up and started to pace back and forth. "Damnit damnit damnit!"

"Glinda, what's wrong?" Elphaba walked over and held Glinda from behind.

"Elphie…while you were…deceased, I…was betrothed, and wed." She said sheepishly, while melting inside from the nearness of the green girl.

"To Sir Chuffrey." Finished Elphaba, releasing Glinda and walking over to the bed.

"Yes…you… know about him?" Glinda said calming down. Elphaba held her arms open beckoning Glinda to sit down.

"Well, sure. I'm not your guardian angel for nothing." Elphaba said with a smirk. "I also know that you don't love him, and I don't think he loves you. I will admit I hated it every time he ever touched you." Glinda let herself be pulled into Elphaba's embrace. Elphaba placed light kisses on Glinda's shoulder. Glinda turned and straddled Elphaba's lap cupped Elphaba's face and drew her in for another kiss.

"Wouldn't Oz love to see this? Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West, kissing." Glinda joked.

Elphaba smiled. "It makes me thankful to be reincarnated!"

Glinda playfully swatted Elphaba but not realizing where she had struck.

"Ahh Glinda!" Her hands immediately went to her side.

"The knife wound! I'm so sorry Elphie!" Cursed Glinda. "We need to get you well. We have to figure this out. Is there anyone else in Oz who knows you're not dead?"

"A few rebel Animals, but none of them are doctors. Other than that, you're the only one."

Little did she know how wrong she was.


	6. Distress

**Sorry for forgetting disclaimers in some of the previous chapters. I'm a bit of a novice! ; )**

**So here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. Seriously.**

**---------------------------------------**

Back in the Emerald City, the bar was afire with shock.

"She's alive?!"

"We saw her with our own eyes! Look at our scars, she attacked us, and even killed Rex!"

The surviving looters recounted the events concerning the confrontation with the witch over pints of ale. A large crowd had swarmed around them like moths to light. Murmurs of conversations from the onlookers only fueled the fervor.

"She's killed someone?!" shouted a woman.

"Oz help us all!"

"Why did she attack you?!"

The men looked at one another, as if they agreed all at once on the same response. One of them stood up on the bar and bellowed, "The Witch has kidnapped Glinda the Good! We tried to stop her but she was too powerful. She has to be stronger than how she used to be. She took Glinda against her will! Glinda is being held captive in the highest room in the old tower in Kiamo Ko!"

A collective gasp erupted in the bar.

"We have to save Glinda!"

-------------------------------

"It's a fatuous idea Glin! Someone will see me!" Seethed Elphaba, her hands white knuckled about the very painful stab wound.

"We'll travel by bubble!" Glinda was flittering about the room repacking her rucksack. Curled in a ball on the bed, Elphaba lay, clutching her side.

"You can take us both?"

"Well…I haven't tried, but I think I can!" Said Glinda as she wrapped the ostentatious dagger in cloth, and proceeded to place it in her pack. "Either way, we have to figure out a way back into the city. You'll be safe inside my manor, there's a wine cellar that no ever ventures to. It isn't the most glamorous place, but it is certainly more comfortable than this awfully drab tower!"

"Glinda, my dear, that sounds positively delightful, but have you the strength to carry us both by bubble?" Elphaba spoke calmer this time, but her voice still wavered, a vain attempt to mask the twinge emanating from the gash. "Bubble may prove to be more advantageous once we are closer to the city walls. Is that horse that you rescued me with still here?"

"Yes it's tethered out in the courtyard."

"I think that perhaps staying closer to the ground is our sensible option at the moment." Elphaba said while shakily rising to her feet. "I would not be surprised if the Gale Force are already out in the woods right now."

Glinda's mind suddenly recalled the few looters that survived and retreated off into the woods after their melee with Elphaba. Crumpling to the floor she began to wail.

"Glinda…" Elphaba exclaimed weakly, lowering herself next to the trembling woman.

"No, no, no, no…NO!" Glinda cursed to herself. "This can't be happening."

"Glinda, please, please, calm down. What is wrong?"

"They know."

Elphaba gently raised Glinda's chin. "Who? And what do they know?"

"The Ozians, they must know that you're alive. If the looters made it back, I would bet my life on them regaling the citizens with stories of the attack. And…the fact that you are still alive. Oh Lurline, I'm bound to lose you again…maybe this time for good. If they find you, I don't know...if I can protect you." Her voice grew weaker.

"If they do find us, you mustn't defend me."

"Don't start with this Elphaba. I refuse to listen to this garbage again."

"Glinda. Don't…defend…me."

"No." Glinda said softly, her eyes gazing absently.

Elphaba repeated herself once more, this time with force. "Glinda, promise me you won't defend me!"

"WHAT PART OF NO DO YOU NOT COMPREHEND?" Came the explosive reply, catching Elphaba by surprise. The small blonde was like a dormant caldera, tranquil in appearance but on those rare occasions, extremely volatile.

Her tirade flowed like magma. "I said it before and I will say it as many times as it takes to get it through that thick, viridescent head of yours. I absolutely refuse to lose you again. I would go to hell and back for you. If they _must_ drag you down, I want to be right at your side. And as futile as it may seem to you, _I_ would fight them, all of Oz, to uncover the lies they've been fed since your demise. No, the lies they've been fed since you were falsely branded as the Wicked Witch!" Her eyes were raw with burning tears as she continued. "I couldn't just sit idly by as they would throw you in a prison, and concoct the most agonizing way to put you out of your misery. What am I going to do if you actually die, you _idiot_!?" Quaking with sobs Glinda buried her head in her hands.

Elphaba sat silently looking at the crying woman prostrated on the floor. She knew deep in her heart, that despite her elation, she was uncomfortable with the devotion that Glinda was showing her. Placing fingers to her lips, where Glinda's own had once touched, she frowned. _I can't do this. I can't pull her down with me. I know it will hurt her deeply at first but it's what I must do. I have to push her away. _Another, more agressive voice spoke in her head; _Do not deny it, you love her. You would do anything for that woman. _Elphaba swat at her forehead. The battle in her head raged on. _They will kill you both when you get to the Emerald City, you can't let them take her from you. You know what you must do if you are caught; push her away and make her want to have you dead._ Tears burned like acid as they ran down the slope of her cheek. _But I love her I don't think I have the strength to go on without her. _She pleaded to herself.

_That is why you can't afford to get caught._

Glinda felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. She looked down through watery eyes at the soiled green hands clasped in front of her.

"I love you." A weak voice whispered in her ear.

Glinda replied softly, "I love you too."

---------------------------

"WHAT!!"

"Yes…your Ozness…we saw her with our own eyes. She, killed Rex."

"HOW CAN SHE STILL BE ALIVE!? I knew I had sensed something odd coming from those woods! That stupid brat failed me!"

"I know it sounds strange but she's out in the woods near Kiamo Ko. She was protecting Glinda!"

"Glinda? What in Oz was she doing all the way out in Kiamo Ko? And more importantly why was the witch protecting her?"

One man timidly answered, "We found her inside the topmost room of the witch's tower, hiding inside a closet with a bejeweled golden dagger. It was unbelievably beautiful…and possibly incredibly _valuable."_

Oz paced angrily back and forth. No longer the grand Wizard, Oz had been living a life of solitude on the outskirts of the Emerald City. Many had believed he returned to the strange nation of "Kansas", but he knew to bide his time for the next opportunity to rise once again as the Wizard. It slowly occurred to him, that perhaps Elphaba could once again, be quite useful.

"This is most excellent gentlemen. Your discovery has proven to be just what I need to regain the trust of the Ozians and my position as the Wizard." He turned to the men. "Join with the Gale Force, tell them of Glinda's capture and lead them to the castle in Kiamo Ko. Bring her back alive."

"Never sir. She is way too powerful we've seen what she can do. She's like a bloody dragon!"

The Wizard gazed out toward the horizon with an unreadable expression on his face. "I feel as though you need not worry my friends. I sense that she's weakened. Something is sapping her of her strength. Elphaba," he murmured, "where are you hiding?"


	7. Hemorrhage

**Here's where the nerd in me really takes over.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Wicked.**

**------------**

Elphaba felt dizzy as Glinda carefully led the horse through the labyrinth of the woods in Kiamo Ko. Both women sat upon the saddle, Elphaba in front of Glinda, reclining into her chest as Glinda held the reins. They had been traveling for nearly four hours straight, and the pain from the stab wound had certainly not subsided, and stung with each step the horse took. The world about Elphaba seemed to swirl as she became increasingly light headed.

"Glinda," Elphaba whimpered. "Can you please…examine my wound?"

Glinda's heart sank at the sound of the ailing voice of the once proud and haughty Elphaba Thropp. It was an alien experience for her. "Of course Elphie. Just give me a clock tick to stop this horse." With a pull of the reins Glinda brought the steed to a halt and hopped off of the saddle. She offered a hand to Elphaba, helping the green woman to carefully ease her feet onto the ground. Elphaba stumbled to gain her composure, and clearly was not achieving any proper balance. Glinda ducked under Elphaba's shoulder to support her weight, and eyed a soft patch of grass nearby which could serve as a bed.

"Lay down here my love." Glinda said softly as she guided Elphaba toward it and knelt to pat down the soft green blades with her hand. Elphaba reclined on her back, hissing as she made contact with the damp grass. A few fleeting kisses later, Glinda gently eased Elphaba's dress and petticoat up, yelping softly at a small sensation between her legs as she took in the sight of Elphaba's toned albeit slightly bloodstained legs. Her trance was broken upon discovering the makeshift bandage completely impregnated with blood.

"Elphaba, this bandage is positively soaked. Nearly five hours have passed and you're still bleeding!"

Elphaba emitted a low sigh. "I had a notion that I was losing a lot of blood. I certainly feel sapped of my strength. We don't have a lot of time."

"What do we do!?" Shouted Glinda amidst saturated eyes.

"First, remove this bandage please, love. I think…it is doing more…harm than good." The green woman murmured, struggling a little with each breath of air.

Glinda swallowed hard and complied. She took the dagger from her rucksack, and gently cut the fabric and slowly peeled it off of the wound. Glinda held up the sopping dressing with her mouth agape as if the cloth were alive. Glinda prodded the wound gently with her finger. _It's so…deep! _Elphaba's otherwise emerald skin was barely visible under the black soupy mess of fresh and coagulated blood. This and the wound made her torso look like raw meat being prepared for a feast. Tears fell from Glinda's eyes and she swiftly caught them before they could have landed on the gash. Tossing the wrap away, Glinda eased down onto the patch of grass next to Elphaba, resting her head in the crook of Elphaba's neck. Glinda felt herself calm by the metronomic beat of Elphaba's carotid artery against her cheek. She placed soft kisses on Elphaba's neck, causing the green girl to purr.

The both laid together in silence for a while, watched over by the setting sun. Elphaba turned and placed a kiss on Glinda's lips. She smiled at the blonde with misty eyes.

"Glinda there is, something I have to confess to you…and it isn't going to make this situation any better." She breathed.

Glinda nodded softly and braced herself for the worst.

Elphaba swallowed hard. "I am a…hemophiliac. Only mildly, but still I am one."

Glinda sat there with a vacant expression, mouth slack, and an eyebrow lifted in apparent confusion. "You love…what?"

"No my sweet, I was born with Hemophilia. It is a…medical condition. My blood doesn't clot properly."

Apparently Elphaba's attempt to clarify was still hung way over the blonde woman's head. Glinda still retained the confounded expression on her face. "It doesn't…clot…properly?"

"Lurline bless poor Doctor Dillamond's soul!" Elphaba sighed. "My sweet, whenever you hurt yourself and bleeding occurs, what eventually forms?"

Glinda thought for a moment. "Oh those ugly, dreadful scabs!"

"Yes, those dreadful scabs prevent us from bleeding to death and contracting infection. Our body can heal itself."

"Elphie, a wound such as this would require stitches, would it not?"

"Yes, Glinda…yes it would. But my bleeding does not stop for a long time, so I run risks of losing a lot of blood. For a normal person, the pressure you had applied with your, makeshift, bandage would have helped the bleeding subside. Alas, that isn't enough for me I'm afraid."

"That is ludicrous! How did you treat something like that in the past??"

"Well dear old Doctor Dillamond explained to me why exactly my blood is so different from others. As if there weren't enough erroneous traits that made me different." Elphaba chided. "The Professor taught me how to perform what he liked to call 'factor replacement therapy'. I obtained the components that my blood was lacking, since I was born without them, from chemists who had extracted it from anonymous donors. Under the watchful eye of the Professor at first, I would inject it every few weeks or so, since I wasn't in a dire need for it. Small scrapes and cuts would bleed longer than the average person but I could still survive it just fine." She trailed for a moment as she looked upon the gash in her side. "However, I've never suffered…a wound quite like this one before."

Dumbfounded, Glinda tried to compute all that Elphaba had just imparted on her. "Well then…that adds a whole new…dimension to things doesn't it? Where does one get this…component?"

Elphaba grew increasingly tired as this exchange continued. "That isn't the problem right now…I need more blood…a transfusion, if you will." She heaved. "I also need someone to check for any hemorrhaging that may have occurred. It hurts to much for me to bend in a way for me to observe with my own eyes I'm afraid."

Glinda felt her heart race. "Where does one just get some blood?? Can't we just slaughter a…cow in a field or something? Or go to a butcher! Lurline! As if this couldn't get any worse." A green hand across her mouth silenced her.

"You never paid any attention to Doctor Dillamond did you my sweet?" said Elphaba softly with a slight grin, followed by a quick kiss. "Don't stress your pretty head worrying right now my love. In fact…I think I know of a place were we _might_ be safe, and I _might_ be able to obtain some care without being immediately thrown in the gallows."

"Great. A delay in incarceration. And now where might _that_ be!?" said Glinda, exasperated.

"The Cloister of Saint Glinda to be precise." Was the simple response.


	8. Reprieve

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the great reviews! This chapter is a bit of a bridging section until the action will pick up. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the heavy medical science in some of this, I'm a med-school hopeful so bear with me. There will a longer delay for the next chapter because I'm working with Hillary Clinton this weekend:-D **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Wicked!**

_The Cloister of Saint Glinda. Great. _Muttered Glinda to no one in particular. Glinda felt drained. The past twenty-four hours had been a whirlwind for her. The old monastery was at least a day away at the rate they were traveling, and Glinda was never one to be patient. She was used to long trips in steam locomotives or lavish carriages pulled by teams of horses. But here she was, a petite young woman of high society perched atop the back of a mangy horse, carrying an ailing fugitive in need of medical attention through barren land. Glinda couldn't recall a previous moment in her life as exciting…and terrifying as this.

The pair was back on the trail again, with Elphaba silently slumbering, slumped against Glinda's chest. Glinda glanced down at Elphaba's sleeping form and smiled at the sight of the green woman's tranquil face. _She seems to be doing all right._ Glinda thought to herself. _Well Glinda old girl, you've got to be the strong one now. For both of us. Lurline knows how much time Elphie has left. _Placing a kiss on Elphaba's forehead she whispered, "Hold out my sweet…" And Elphaba gave a drowsy smile in response.

More hours dragged on as the duo entered the valleys of the Vinkus. Elphaba was still fast asleep, and Glinda too, was drifting in and out of consciousness. The lull of the horse's gait, and the monotony of the scenery put Glinda into an inescapable state of ennui. Her head lolled around in circles on her neck like a marionette puppet left to hang.

Without warning the horse came to a stop, rocking both women awake.

"Glinda, my love, why are we stopped?" stirred Elphaba, her eyes still closed.

Glinda shook her head vigorously, and rubbed her hands rapidly across her scalp through her matted hair. Sleepiness had made her vision blurry; all she could see was the dull browns of the landscape and the mud color of the sky. She could make out a black oval perched atop the horse's head. Rubbing her eyes, the oval suddenly came into focus. "It's a…crow?"

A gangly crow sat perched upon the horse's head staring ominously back at the two women. The bird had a tiny golden anklet on its left leg. Glinda spoke quietly without moving her eyes away from the bird, "Is this a crow or a Crow, Elphie…"

Elphaba's eyelids fluttered as she looked at the stately bird. She recognized it immediately. "Princess Nastoya!" Elphaba quickly addressed the bird. "Please, my fine feathered friend, if she is still alive, tell her that we mean her no harm!" The bird nodded in understanding and flew off in the distance. "Glinda, follow that bird. And don't be afraid, we're safe here for now. I know that you must be exhausted."

"Who, dare I ask, is this Princess Nastoya?" said Glinda, utterly perplexed by the who situation.

"The leader of the Scrow. And a truly fascinating 'person' I assure you."

"What are Scrow? Who is Nastoya? What is going on here Elphaba?!"

"Glinda, just stay calm. For me…for us…please." Elphaba pleaded.

The small blonde hopped off of the horse. "The crow is returning. Shall I follow it? You are sure that we are safe here?"

"Assuming Nastoya is still alive, yes we are."

The rocky scenery gave way to a dusty field riddled with huts and fire pits. Members of the Scrow stood still as statues with their large eyes at the sight of the two women. Glinda led the horse by its reigns with Elphaba still on top. A single hut, much larger than the rest, sat in the core of the village. Glinda had a foreboding feeling that this big hut was their destination.

Elphaba lowered herself to the ground and limped toward the doorway of the hut. _She's so weak! _Glinda followed close behind.

Glinda was greeted with a wheezing, fleshy, gelatinous heap of a woman sitting cross-legged in the center of the hut. _Hardly my idea of a Princess! _Scoffed Glinda to herself. Two crows sat upon the peaks of her shoulders glaring at the two women, surrounded by small piles of their own droppings. Glinda squeezed Elphaba's hand, swallowing the bile climbing in her throat from utter revulsion at the sight of the morbidly obese woman.

"So. The Witch returns." Croaked the Princess.

"Yes your highness. I have returned." Elphaba said, bowing her head in respect. Glinda was still staring at the large woman until an elbow into the side forced her to bend over.

"Why have you come? What is it that you seek?"

"We are two weary travelers seeking a meal and some rest. We have been traveling for quite some time, myself being quite the burden on my companion here." She said motioning to Glinda.

"And who is your companion?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? Princess Nastoya of the Scrow, please meet Miss Glinda Arduenna of the Gillikin, my lov-" Followed by a quick nervous cough came: "…my significant other."

Glinda could feel her heart explode at the words. _Have I heard correctly!? Significant other!?_

The corpulent matriarch of the Scrow shuffled her feet as she attempted to stand. Glinda marveled that the woman's legs weren't instantly crushed under her intense girth. Elphaba retreated a few steps as Nastoya shuffled forward, slowly bringing her fatty arms down toward the ground. Her skin turned scaly and gray as her nose began to increase nearly one hundredfold in length.

_She is…an Elephant!_

"You may stay for a short while. The crows speak of dangerous men enroute to the Vinkus as we speak. I cannot answer whether they are friends or foes. And it is answer that I am unwilling to risk the security of my people for." Spoke the Elephant.

"We understand. Thank you Your Highness."

Glinda nodded in agreement, still in awe of the majestic creature before them.

"You are to stay in my quarters while you are here. If you were to venture any further away, you will not be allowed to return. I will not hesitate to use force. Your very presence jeopardizes the safety of the Scrow."

Both women nodded, and entered the Elephant's tent.

On a rickety cot, the two women huddled close together for warmth. Elphaba was wracked with shivers as the cold night dragged on. Glinda clutched the green woman tightly, once again attempting to parcel some of her body heat to the wounded. Unfortunately Glinda did not have much to provide this time around.

Earlier in the evening they had been given meager meals; an anomalous hash of wild game, potatoes and a few strange vegetables. Glinda had watched Elphaba slowly pick at the paltry food and struggle to bring it to her quivering lips. The whole process exhausted green woman. Saddened by the display, Glinda placed her own plate down and gently pulled Elphaba's away. The blonde proceeded to feed the food to the ailing witch, bringing her fingertips to the woman's waiting mouth. The wet warmth of Elphaba's mouth gave Glinda a thrill. Feeding Elphaba was so erotic her insides were writhing. She desperately wanted to feel the sensation elsewhere on her body. She shook her head as if to shake loose dead leaves from a tree. _Get a hold of yourself! Things will happen when they are ready to happen. _She fed Elphaba the last bits of hash and began to give the witch some of her own rations.

"Glinda…are you sure?"

"You need your nourishment my love. More than I do. As you said to me, 'don't worry your pretty head.' I will be quite all right, thank you." Placing a kiss on her lips.

Finishing their meals, Glinda led Elphaba to the cot in the far corner of Princess Nastoya's tent.

"I will certainly need the rest!" said Glinda with a huff as she sat down on the bed. "You have positively worn me out Miss Thropp!"

Elphaba climbed in next to her, resting her head in the crook of the blonde's neck, leaving kisses on the supple skin that burned Glinda like fire. Glinda was not used to Elphaba being so vulnerable. Elphaba brought her gray lips to Glinda's ear.

She spoke low and breathy, "Will you at least allow me the privilege to help you relax?" Elphaba pressed her mouth hard against Glinda's, and the two instantly melted into one. Elphaba pressed her body against Glinda's with a slow, gentle rhythm. Glinda's hands began to wander the length of the green woman's body, memorizing every curve. Hands continued to wander lower until they reached the apex of the Witch's slender legs. Another hand halted her ascent. "Slow down, my love. In due time, my sweet…in due time." Glinda nodded, with a slight red tint in her cheeks. "Sleep now, we must make haste for the cloister in the morning"


	9. Machinations

**Thanks for all of your great reviews! And now I invite you to enjoy Chapter 9 of "Wounded".**

**Disclaimer:**** Wicked, and all of its totally awesome characters, are not mine.**

"WHERE IS IT??"

The Wizard and the band of looters had torn the room to shreds. Ripped pieces of newspaper littered, and flittered about the floor like flakes of a fresh snowfall.

"We told you, your Ozness. Glinda has the knife!" shouted one of the men from the parapet.

"No, no, no, you _fools_! The book! I am looking for the book!!" barked the Wizard.

"A book? We went through those treacherous woods, and back to this forsaken place for a damn book?" whined a second man from the closet.

The Wizard looked dumbstruck and proceeded to verbally knock some sense into them. "A book!? Not just _any_ book! We seek a book worth far more than this preposterous dagger you all keep blathering on and on about. It is the key to everything! We must discern its location post haste! With the book in our possession, she will be _powerless_." He lingered on the last word with a snake-like _hiss._

"Sir, when the Witch…accosted us, out there in the woods, she certainly was not holding a book. She attacked us using just her fists! She was a ruddy dragon!"

The Wizard was growing weary of the idiocy of the looters. "Of course…she didn't fight you with the bloody book." He hissed once more, only this time much lower and dripping with derision. "That is not the point. We can defend ourselves against her attacks with the right preparations. However, with the book in our possession we can prevent assaults far more dangerous and complex than what she inflicted upon you all and…of course, poor Rex."

"What book is this, to possess such power?"

"A Grimmerie, to be exact." Stated the Wizard.

The men looked to one another in shock.

"She has one in her possession?? Grimmeries are thought to be things of legend! Where did she find one?"

"In this old castle, that's where. Another Wizard, from the Other World like myself, whisked it here to hide it from prying eyes. After the Wizard departed, the Arjiki family that used to reside here regarded it as just another disintegrating folio, and here it lay, long forgotten in the dusty libraries of Kiamo Ko. The Witch must have been hiding here and happened upon it. This book is the reason why I even came to Oz myself, and I spent many years in vain scouring the land for it. Magic is more of a…reality in Oz than in the Other World. There, magic simply serves as…entertainment."

"Well, what about Glinda the Good? What do we do with her?"

"She might prove to be just the leverage we need to locate the Grimmerie. It sounds as if she and the Witch are in on _something_ together. Did it seem to any of you as if Glinda knew the Witch was still alive?" queried the Wizard.

"To be honest Sir, she seemed just as flabbergasted as we were."

The Wizard ran his fingers across his stubbly chin. "How peculiar. Oft I assumed that prissy sorceress was completely, diametrically opposed to the Witch; perhaps that the two were even adversaries. I suppose my assumptions were off. One would think that the Witch, being the enemy of all Oz would opt to kill or maim the silly Gillikinese girl in order to make a political statement, rather than cremate your leader Rex."

The men cringed at the hash reminder of earlier events. A few of the men had still not yet recovered from the gruesome scuffle with the Witch.

"She will certainly be pleasant when we find her."

"Oh most certainly she will, when she sees that I, too have avoided the attention of the Ozians."

One man spoke. "I am afraid that isn't why, although I am sure your presence would give her reason for anger. When we all retreated from the scuffle, only Rex remained behind. None of us saw what had transpired after our retreat, but…we could _hear_ it. The Witch did not make much noise when we tried to fell her; no matter how hard we hit her, or how many arrows we shot at her, she was silent as stone. But when Rex fought her, we heard a bloodcurdling scream that sounded as if he severely wounded her right before he perished. Rex was a powerful bloke, I reckon that whatever he did to her, she must be weakened at the moment."

The Wizard frowned. "Well this morsel of detail that you _imbeciles_ so conveniently omitted from the story the first time certainly makes this situation much more…interesting." The Wizard sauntered out onto the balcony, lost in his own thoughts. "We have to search the areas around Kiamo Ko. If she _is_ indeed wounded, she could not have ventured out very far, and she wouldn't dare attempt passage to the Emerald City. If I had to predict her whereabouts, I would presume that her present location to be somewhere in the Vinkus. Those savages that live there know nothing of the happenings in Oz. They would welcome her as just another traveler, or be so terrified of her vile greenness to do anything. For now, we leave this dreadful place and prepare ourselves to comb the forest and make our way through the Vinkus. Be on your guard always. Eyes and ears always to remain open to any whereabouts of the Witch or Miss Glinda."

"What do we do when we find them my Lord?"

"Do whatever you must do to subdue them, but do not kill them. That glaucous harridan and I have a little _catching up_ to do…Now, all of you, GO!"

The night hours were gracious in their length, and the crickets sang their tinny lullabies. Glinda lay alongside Elphaba, body pressed against Elphaba's back, the fissure between them so tight as not to let the impending cold air in. Other sources of heat present in the hut included dying embers in a small fire pit, and the body heat emanating off the hulking human Princess Nastoya sleeping peacefully atop the enormous straw bed across the way. A river of saliva that flowed on the floor began with a dribbling waterfall from her giant sagging lower lip. The crows too, sitting on their perch, slept soundly.

Despite being on an extremely disagreeable cot, and being in the middle of an unfamiliar land, Glinda was in bliss. Her mind spun wild dreams about her and the Witch.

_Elphaba stood near crystal water on a beach, dressed in a simple white summer dress with a hibiscus flower in her hair, playfully digging her toes into the silty sand. Her emerald skin glistened like a precious gemstone in the moon light. The gentle seabreeze frolicked through her silky raven locks as she slowly turned to greet Glinda's eyes with a wide smile dancing across her majestic face. She beckoned the sorceress with open arms..._

………

_The sun glowed brilliantly over the Emerald City. Along one of the main thoroughfares Glinda ran as fast as she could, clutching her bunching billowing skirts. The Ozians watched her pass by, standing along the streets. Applause erupted everywhere as Glinda leapt into the arms of Elphaba, who had been waiting patiently on the steps of the palace. The turn of the Earth seemed to decelerate as Elphaba spun Glinda around. And Glinda kissed her fiercely, never, ever wanting to release…_

………

_Suddenly it was dark, with some meager light intruding through cracks between bricks. Elphaba was chained by her arms against a damp wall wearing only some tattered rags. The fabric hung heavy from her emaciated form, saturated with blood. Her face was puffy and bruised, from multiple strikes to the head. Legs twisted like twigs beneath her as she had lost the strength to stand. Her wrists were slowly, and agonizingly beginning to break under the pressure of her weight, and the shackles cutting into them. Every hour or so the tiny fractures in her wrists would grow just a bit larger. The knife wound was exposed, still bleeding slowly, and stretching due to her current position. A shadowy figure approaches, and proceeds to stab the impaired young woman over and over again, eliciting horrible screams from the green girls throat._

Glinda sprung up, eyes wide, hair plastered to her face with sweat. Hyperventilating, she brought her hands down on to Elphaba's body, a frantic attempt to assure herself that it was all…just a dream. Elphaba was so deeply asleep she barely stirred.

"Oh Elphie…my dear sweet Elphie…"

And Glinda began to nod off once more.


	10. Cacophony

_Blood is our life force. The human body contains an intricate network of veins and arteries within which the precious fluid flows. Blood carries cells like little boats whose precious cargo is oxygen to and from the heart. Sometimes massive blood loss can occur due to injury or illness. Death can come on swift wings to those who have lost too much. The heart begins to beat faster. The body, in desperation to keep vessels filled, pulls water from internal sources, and as a result the remaining blood is thinned. Oxygen supplies are greatly reduced, and breathing becomes a burden. Even the mind is affected. The organs begin to shut down. And then there is nothing. To reverse the effects of blood loss is, of course, blood replacement. But this, as is nearly everything in life, is easier said than done… Blood is a temperamental humor, and may only mix with blood of the same type. If a proper match is made, the patient will survive and eventually be restored to full health. If not, agglutination occurs; the blood solidifies, blood cells crack, leak and create a toxic internal environment. And this is almost always fatal…_

"Glindaaaah…" whispered a soft voice.

"Mmmmmm…" came the murmured response.

"Glindaaaaaah…" whispered the singsong voice once more, followed by a gentle caress across the blondes face.

"Mmmmm?" Glinda swatted at the intruders hand unsuccessfully. "Jus' fi' mo' minnussss…" She proceeded to roll over onto her side.

Elphaba turned to look at the Princess, who was sitting cross-legged with a bemused expression. "I do believe my resuscitation attempts are proving to be quite futile."

"Then perhaps a little persuasion is needed?" grinned the Princess.

Elphaba nodded and lowered her face near the blondes, her black hair falling around their faces like rain. Green hands cup supple cheeks as grey lips meet pink; two become one.

Glinda's eyes fluttered like butterfly wings. "Good morning love." Cooed Elphaba in her ear. A smile erupted across the blonde's face.

"I do believe…that was the best wake up I've _ever _had."

Princess Nastoya chuckled inwardly at the displays of affection between the two women. It was a welcome distraction to the otherwise gloomy environment of the Vinkus.

"Did you sleep well my sweet?" asked Elphaba with hints of struggle in her voice. Her breathing was now markedly more shallow. Glinda felt her heart plunge within her. _Her voice! It's so frail! _In only a day, the wound took it's toll on Elphaba's physical being. Her eyes were sunken, her veins more pronounced, and all movements of her limbs proved to be struggles in themselves.

Glinda swallowed hard. "The best sleep I've had, in years!" She lied. The dreams from the night before irked her still. She quickly changed the subject. "Your wound. How is it?" Both were oblivious to the re-entry of the crows, which promptly perched on the shoulders of the Princess, and chattered some sort on nonsense into her ears. Her eyes widened, and a grimace appeared on her face.

Elphaba wheezed. "Very sore. Bleeding still, but very little. Sleep was a welcome aid. Although I am unsure how many more days I can last without proper treatment."

"Which is why you must leave now." Interrupted the Princess in a sober voice.

Glinda was clearly affronted, never having been told to _hurry up _in her life. "How dare you! I have just awoke! Can't you allow me at least an hour to freshen up!?"

"Considering what is happening out in the Vinkus as we speak, _freshening up_ should be the last of your priorities." Hissed an annoyed Princess. Glinda glared back, nostrils flared and prepared to open her mouth once more. Elphaba stepped in between.

"Pardon Miss Arduenna's outburst. She meant nothing by it, your Highness. Now please, explain what you mean." Pleaded Elphaba with increasing concern in her voice.

"The crows, while out on their morning hunt for grubs, had seen a band of strange men out in the woods. The crows say that these men are not peaceful and are carrying weapons. They appear as if they are on the _hunt. _Your presence alone puts the Scrow in danger. I have no doubt in my mind that _you _are the bounty they seek. You must leave. "

"And leave we will. But I must implore you, have you _anything_ to give us to aid us on our journey to the cloister?"

"You have very little time. I will see what I can do. Prepare yourselves and meet me by your horse." The Princess morphed back into an Elephant and lumbered out of the hut.

"Oh Elphie!" Elphaba, who was simply staring at nothing with a vacant expression on her face, pulled Glinda into a gentle embrace. Glinda nestled her head into the crook of Elphaba's slender neck. Glinda could feel the Witch's heart beat steadily and forcefully under the gossamer skin of her neck. "Who are these men? Do you believe they are after us?" said Glinda, closing her eyes taking in Elphaba's scent through her nostrils. _I love it when she holds me…_mused Glinda, _Oh how I would love to stay like this forever…ahh I'm so cliché_.

Elphaba pressed a cheek to the crown of Glinda's hair. "My dear, after all that I have been through in my life…err, lives, I believe that _everyone _is after me. And I daren't spend precious hours pondering over the intentions of these travelers. _You _have to get us to the cloister. _You_ have to be the strong one, for both of us."

Glinda desperately tried to swallow an ever-growing lump in her throat. "Well then, how far are we, from the cloister?"

"I would venture that we are nearly a half a days ride. I assume we'd arrive by sundown. Under normal circumstances I'd suggest traveling by night, but seeing as that is improbable at the moment…"

"Elphie…"

"Hmm?"

"Quit maundering and kiss me." With that Glinda pressed her lips hungrily to Elphaba's. The green woman melted into the kiss, and readjusted Glinda on her lap. The pain from the wound was pronounced, but the passion brewing in Elphaba's insides dulled it. She slid her long tongue into the shallow grotto of Glinda's mouth eliciting a soft _coo_ from the smaller woman. Glinda's smaller tongue answered, and penetrated Elphaba's mouth. Their hands roamed across the valleys of the others body. Elphaba could feel pressure building inside her; a feeling very foreign to her. _What is this feeling?_ Glinda kissed with increasing intensity, and tangling her fingers in the sea of Elphaba's sable hair, augmenting the storm brewing inside the green woman. Elphaba could even begin to feel the pounding of her heart in her loins. Glinda's hands were unrelenting in their journey. Suddenly without warning, Elphaba's hips bucked. She immediately pulled away from the kiss and turned her head away. The motion did not go unnoticed by the petite woman.

Elphaba blushed…or so it seemed. Her cheeks simply flushed a deeper shade of green. Glinda giggled. "Oh don't be embarrassed you silly green thing! I find it quite…flattering…" She planted kisses on the crown of Elphaba's head. "Come now. Let's ready ourselves for our departure. The sooner we get to the monastery, the sooner I can shower!" Elphaba nodded sheepishly. With that, the two made their way hand and hand to the edge of the grounds.

An hour later, they came to a clearing, and saw the smoke rising from the Scrow fire pits.

"We've reached the camp, your Ozness."

They had been traveling by foot for hours and all throughout the Vinkus there was no sign of the Witch or Glinda.

"Approach with caution men. The Scrow outnumber us. Stay on your guard. And remember what I have told you all. I know how to deal with these types." Said the Wizard, who was walking up from behind. "Weapons at the ready."

The Wizard strode into the Scrow encampment, his head held high. A few of the tribesman stood tall, clutching spears against their chest, their gaze never leaving the sight of the Wizard.

He proceeded to speak in a strong, clear and commanding voice. "I mean you no harm. I am a traveler who seeks some information. Might I have a word with the leader of this tribe?" The Scrow were unmoved.

"_You_ have no business here." Came a rough female voice. The Princess Nastoya, in the form of an elephant, lumbered toward the Wizard. Her enormous ivory tusks shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

"An Elephant! Ha! Leave it to savages to entrust leadership in a filthy Animal." Laughed the Wizard.

"What are you doing here?" growled the Elephant.

"I merely seek some information. Provide it for me and my men and I will leave you and your tribe in peace." Stated the Wizard stoically.

"And what if I do not comply?"

The Wizard smiled devilishly. "Then I shall take great delight in making a grand piano from your teeth."

She stamped her heavy foot, swirling a cloud of dust around her. "How dare you enter the realm of the Scrow and treat us with such brazen indignation!?" Bellowed the Princess. "Pitiful human, you stand no chance against me, I could stamp your skull into dust and your brain to pulp." The men shuddered from the reverberations of her powerful voice; their loaded weapons were unsteady in their trembling hands.

"_Where are they?_" Said the Wizard sternly, plainly ignoring the Elephant's threats.

"You will _never_ find them."

"So you admit that those two women were here. Where are they heading!?"

The Elephant repeated, "You will _never find them._"

The Wizard, still staring dead eyed at the Princess made a quick little gesture with his wrist. An arrow struck the Elephant in one of her hind legs. She roared in response and reared onto her legs. The tribesmen pointed their spears forward nervously. Princess Nastoya held out her trunk to halt them.

"Your arrows will do nothing to get you what you want!!"

"Well I am sure that arrow will not. You are lucky that my man has missed his intended target. Do not test me again, you might not be so fortunate."

"Why are you so threatened by Animals?" she deadpanned.

"Do not change the subject. The Witch is very much alive and _you_ were protecting her. We must stop her before she causes more harm to the Ozians. This is why I must know where she is! I have a duty to protect _my _people from harm!"

"You have no jurisdiction in Oz. Do not assume that the Scrow are ignorant to the regime change that occurred in the Emerald City. Do not lie to me about your intentions concerning the Witch. You care for no one but yourself."

The Wizard frowned. He flicked his wrist again. This time two arrows hit the Elephant on both side of her abdomen, causing her to fall forward onto her knees.

"Oh look, they've missed once more…I give you one last chance…tell me where the Witch has gone." his words dripping with anger oozing out from his clenched teeth.

"I do pray that the Witch has mercy on your _pathetic _soul…" whispered the Princess.

"I have no soul." Growled the Wizard as one of the looters, armed this time with a large rifle, leapt onto the back of the prostrated Elephant, and fired a single bullet point blank into the Princess' skull. The cacophony that erupted from the gun sent a shockwave of fear through the tribesmen. Women grabbed their children and ran into their huts. The men dropped their spears and also retreated into the safety of their huts. The bullet shattered the fragile bone like glass and instantly pierced her brain.

The great Elephant was dead.

Miles away Elphaba could've sworn she'd heard a small explosion somewhere far off…


	11. Consummation

**Warning! This chapter is rated M for Mature! **

**Disclaimer: Wicked belongs to Gregory Maguire. Lyrics from "So Much" property of The Spill Canvas.**

Night had fallen when they arrived at the front steps of the Cloister of Saint Glinda. The ride from the Vinkus was rather quiet, thought Glinda. _Almost…too quiet. _The old convent was as ancient as the nuns that dwelled inside. _Oh Elphie, what is it with you and dreadful places?_ Thought Glinda as she gazed at the crumbling structure. Time had certainly not been gentle with this building. Elphaba had been sleeping quietly for the past few hours, and was completely unaware of their arrival.

Glinda nudged the slumbering woman, whose eyes lazily fluttered open. "We've finally arrived love. We can start making you well again!" She hopped off of the horse to help Elphaba on to her feet. She let the Witch lean on her shoulder for support as she led her up the stone steps to the large wooden front door. With a feeble hand Elphaba used the enormous brass knocker and Glinda wrapped her arms protectively around her precious Elphie for support.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a tiny little old woman, flanked by a vicious looking black wolf-dog. No, old was too precious of a word, for she was ancient. The woman was dressed in a black and white nun's habit, her wrinkled hands with huge arthritic knuckles grasped a ragged cane like the talons of a raptor. She adjusted the spectacles that sat upon her hawk-like nose, grossly magnifying her otherwise beady cataract ridden eyes. Upon seeing the two weary women she smiled a wide, nearly toothless grin. The dog sat stone faced, staring ominously at them.

"SISTER SAINT AELPHABA!!!" The old woman then turned to shout down the corridor. "Yee hee hee! I told all of you hags that she'd come back to us!"

Glinda stifled a laugh at the outburst. "_You _were a nun!?" Elphaba elbowed her angrily, but it did nothing to abate the blonde's chortles.

"Mother Yackle. You crazy old bag." Said Elphaba through her teeth.

She waved her hand in the air. "Oh hush up you! The other Maunts will be most thrilled to see you! Come, come in out of the cold my dollies, I'll send one of our young apprentices to take care of your horse. Come in my pretties!" She ushered the two women inside the monastery. The dog did not move. "My dear Sister Saint Aelphaba, what brings you back to our wonderful home? Will you rejoin us in the hospital wing? Perhaps join us for once for evening prayer?"

"Sister, I am afraid I am not here to rejoin the sisterhood. You know that I am not religious. Religion is a distraction for the feeble-minded."

"How am I to know of your apparent atheism when you had barely uttered a word for 7 years! It is not nice to assume my poppet!"

"I am here because I am in need of help. And I have nowhere else to turn."

"It is the grace of the Unnamed God that you seek isn't it? Finally to declare your devotion eh?" Chortled Mother Yackle.

Glinda interjected, tightening her grip around Elphaba's torso, "Medical attention, Mother Yackle. Dear Elphaba is wounded."

"Oh my! What happened?"

"A stab wound, Mother Maunt. It has not stopped bleeding for over a day."

"Stabbed? My poppet, how could you let that happen to you? The Sisters of Saint Glinda are champions of love and peace."

"She was…defending me." Added Glinda.

"By the Unnamed God, we must get you to the hospital wing right away! One of the younger maunts will take you. And you my dolly," she said motioning to Glinda. "who are you?"

"Oh, I am Miss Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands, also known as Glinda the Good." She curtsied in her tattered black dress. "I am Miss Elphaba's companion. We have traveled two days from the castle at Kiamo Ko, and the Scrow encampments in the Vinkus. We are cold and hungry, and only ask for your help."

"But of course my poppets! We will get you each a room and draw a hot bath. You both look like death warmed over!"

"Mother Yackle, if at all possible, can we _share_ a room? That is to say…so I can…monitor her…recovery." Glinda asked, making Elphaba blush. Glinda was unsure of how strict unionists such as the Sisters in the Mauntery felt about homosexual relations.

Mother Yackle gazed at her with a sly look, her eyes inky black in her large frames. "Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea. The arrangements will be made."

They entered the medical wing, the dog trailing behind. The other Maunts shrunk away at the sight of the Witch. "Look who has returned to us! Sister Saint Aelphaba! She needs our help tending to a rather bad wound. She has been great help to us in the past, so now it is our time to return the favor! The Unnamed God would bid it so!" Two of the Sisters flanked the Witch and looped their arms through hers and led her away to a private room labeled "Surgery Wing".

"Might I accompany her?" queried Glinda to the old nun.

"Good heavens no deary. At the Cloister of Saint Glinda, we try to keep emotions outside the surgery room. It is better that there are no distractions, for both the patient and the Sisters. Sister Elphie is in good hands. Don't worry your pretty head, come, I will show you to your room and you can relax."

Mother Yackle led Glinda to a room in the far end of the cloister. The room was rather large with a sizable oak four-post bed against the far wall. An ornate washbasin lay opposite the bed. The decorations were very sparse in the cavernous bedchamber.

"We already have water heating for you." She motioned toward two young women pouring steaming hot water into the tub. "You will find soaps and oils on top of the nightstand dearie, and a clean nightgown on the bed! Now before I go to join Sister Saint Aelphaba in the infirmary, is there anything your dear old Mother Yackle can get for you?"

"Can you recommend somewhere in your monastery where can one go to pray?"

"Deary you can pray wherever you wish! The Unnamed God can hear the voices of believers anywhere."

"I understand but where is the most…peaceful place, in your opinion."

She brought a hand to her chin, deeply in thought. "Hmmm, I would suggest in the chapel of Saint Glinda out in the gardens…Saint Glinda and Saint Aelphaba keep careful watch over all who enter."

"Thank you for everything Mother Yackle. I will pray for Elphaba, and I will be sure to tell the Unnamed God of your incredible kindness."

Mother Yackle bowed her head with a smile and hobbled out of the room.

She grabbed the soaps and oils from the nightstand and dipped her fingers into the waters of the tub. The water was comfortably hot to the touch. Stripping out of her clothes she looked at her naked form in a nearby mirror. Her creamy skin was mottled with bruises. She ran her fingers across her body, stopping every so often over bruises and scrapes. As she gazed into the glass of the mirror she could see an apparition of Elphaba behind her smiling. _Am I beautiful like you Elphie? _ She wondered. Elphaba-in-the-mirror nodded in response and placed her hands on Glinda's shoulders. She immediately brought her own hands to her shoulders hoping to feel Elphaba. Deep inside, she wanted Elphaba to see her naked...the final barrier removed. She wanted to show Elphaba _everything._ _Get a grip Upland _she cursed to herself as she lowered her self into the water.

After soaping her hair and body, she rested her head on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, the steam gently carrying her into a deep state of relaxation.

In the center of an extremely sterile and brightly lit room, Elphaba lay on the surgery table with her eyes wide. At first the sisters had sponge bathed her with sandalwood oil, cleaning off the dirt and encrusted blood from her body. How she longed for the hands washing her to be Glinda's. Now she had been prepped and the surgery was underway. She could feel the nurses poking and prodding the wound with their various surgical instruments. It was an odd sort of feeling since they used a curious amalgam of herbal paste and medicine to anesthetize the area.

"Well Sister you are quite fortunate that there are no signs of infection and the internal damage is minimal. So you needn't worry about that." The nurse continued gathering her surgical instruments. "However your blood loss seems quite severe…"

"Will I make a full recovery?"

"We will suture this wound which will halt any further bleeding, but you will need to replenish the blood you have already lost. And that is another challenge in itself."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba could feel the strange sensation with the pull of the stitches being put in her skin.

"You possess an extremely rare blood type I am afraid. We collected some blood from your wound, and tested it with each of our samples; one from each of the four major human blood types. Your blood was rejected in _every_ one of our trials." She picked up four tiny dishes from the table and showed it to Elphaba. Each one contained a lump of gooey coagulated blood. "You _must_ locate a donor who has the same blood as you, and that will not be an easy task. However if you can get some of your blood relatives to donate we will have a much greater chance to locate a match."

Elphaba was crushed as reality reared it's ugly head. "There is…no one. My mother, father _and _sister are all dead…"

"Then there is not much that we can do. It will take months for your body to rebuild that blood. And during that time, you cannot physically exert yourself and you must avoid any situations where you could potentially hurt yourself and bleed once more." Depanned the nurse, prepping the sutures to close up the wound.

Elphaba nodded sadly, tears buring behind her eyes. The surgery was very quick and painless…almost anticlimactic to Elphaba.

"Would you like to recover in here?" queried the nurse.

"I'd like to be shown to my room please."

"Of course."

Elphaba's heart sank when it appeared that Glinda was nowhere to be found in the room. Elphaba slowly lowered herself onto the bed. She was incredibly sore from the surgery.

"She went to pray for you poppet." Said a voice from the doorway, undoubtedly the crackling voice of old Mother Yackle. "Most likely at the chapel of Saint Glinda."

"Might I have a moment, Mother Yackle please?"

"Of course dolly. What troubles you?" She hobbled into the room, trailed shortly behind by the wolf-dog who opted to remain by the door.

"Mother Maunt, this is most strange for me, I have never opened up to anyone at the mauntery in the past. Actually I have never opened up to _anyone_ in my life. But I must know, what are your thoughts about…_love_?"

Mother Yackle thought for a moment. "Ahhh a most convoluted subject, love. The Unnamed God has much to say about love." She sat down next to Elphaba.

"What about, forbidden love. Between two people that normally…wouldn't…_shouldn't_ be in love."

"Is this about Miss Galinda my dear Elphie?" The old woman laughed.

"Yes…" Elphaba whispered ashamedly, her eyes trained to the cold stone floor.

Mother Yackle playfully swatted Elphaba atop her head. "Don't think that your old Mother Yackle is oblivious to things! I may be old but I am no _that _old! You two are clearly _smitten_ with one another. My dear, love is _never _forbidden. Anyone who says otherwise has clearly got rubbish for brains."

"Even…romantic love between two women?"

"The Unnamed God says that love is blind my dear poppet. _Even _between two women. Love is sacred and who has the right to say that it is to be reserved for specific people. I think that decision is best left to Unnamed God."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. _I am talking to Nessa's future self? _

"Dolly you're wondering who could ever learn to love a _Witch_."

Elphaba furrowed her brow, resting her chin on her wrist.

"The answer to that question is quite simple, and you already_ know_ the answer."

And Elphaba did indeed know, but did not understand _why. _"But she is a princess…and I am…a…Witch." Elphaba was dejected.

"You are only a Witch, dear poppet, if you allow yourself to be. 'Witch' is just a simple word. You are allowing the word power over yourself. You are no more a Witch than I!" Cackled the old matriarch, and Elphaba too, began to laugh. Once they had calmed down Yackled spoke to Elphaba in a more sober voice. "Go to her. She _needs_ you. She is just as uncertain as you are poppet."

Elphaba nodded and rose to her feet. She took Mother Yackle's hands in her own. "Thank you. For everything."

Yackled nodded. "Enough with the emotions. You have a Princess to tend to, you old Witch!" Elphaba smiled broadly as she turned to exit the room.

Yackle turned to the dog who had now approached her at the bedside. She gave him a scratch behind his ears as well as her mangled hands could manage. "Ahh there is nothing better than young love, eh Killyboy."

"She was the one who knew my father isn't she?" Spoke the Dog in a gruff voice.

"That she did my pup, that she did."

Elphaba wandered through the lush gardens in search of the Chapel of Saint Glinda. Petals kissed her face as she made her way through narrow thickets of blossoms. She came to a stop when she saw a rather large pink flower. As she tenderly thumbed the velvety petals the memories came flooding back.

"_Why Miss Elphaba…you're beautiful!"_

_Elphaba peered back at the girl in the mirror. She _was_ beautiful…just as Glinda was beautiful. Elphaba didn't know what to feel at that moment. She had never admitted it to anyone that she had often longed for the blonde girl's attention. Now that she had it, she felt flushed, and slightly unsettled inside. Glinda hovered very near to Elphaba's face, leaning in to gaze at the green girl in the mirror. However, the nearness of the young woman was too much for Elphaba to bear._

"_I…I have to go!" And she dashed out of the room leaving a bewildered Glinda behind._

"Oh my Oz…" said Elphaba to no one in particular. "I _love_ her…" Suddenly she heard the loud grumble of thunder. "Not now…please, not now!" She was quite a distance from the cloister, and who could tell when the rain would strike. She searched frantically for shelter, and spied a large gazebo-like structure close by. Limping, she made her way to the crumblin edifice.

_This must be the Chapel of Saint Glinda…_It was a beautiful domed building adorned with waterfalls of flowering vines. Inside were rows of stone cut pews facing an ornate Altar. Two immense marble effigies stood guard over the chapel. One statue was of a tall svelte woman in the nude with long flowing hair that lay draped over her pert breasts. The statue was holding up a clutch of large grapes over her head. Small stone animals were gathered around her feet. _Saint Aelphaba of the Waterfall. _She turned and spied another, much larger statue of a full figured woman adorned in a flowing gown, and an ornate draping headdress. Lain across her outstretched arms was a veil. It created a rather decent sized shelter. Chiseled into the base, atop which the statue lay read "Saint Glinda" Elphaba's brief reverie was cut short as thunder roared once more and her hands began to sting. Raindrops were falling through the many cracks in the ceiling of the chapel! Elphaba desperately searched for shelter from the scalding acid-like water. The rain was beginning to fall with more force. She dove underneath the enormous veil held by the statue of Saint Glinda. She frantically dabbed her hands with the dry underside of her nightgown to remove any remnants of the viscous poison. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart throbbed in her chest.

"Is there room for one more?" Came a soft voice.

_Glinda._

"Yes, yes of course! Come under and out of the rain my sweet!"

Glinda ducked under the stone shelter and sat down next to Elphaba. She was wet as well, but was lucky to have made it out of downpour before she imbibed like a sponge. She kept a safe distance from the green woman as she stripped off her wet overcoat. Elphaba drew in her breath at the sight of Glinda in her under garments. Glinda shivered as a slight breeze wafted under the statue. Elphaba, upon noticing the blonde's shivers, said softly "Let me hold you. Let me warm you…"

"But Elphie, I am still a little damp. And I don't wish to…burn you."

"Come now, you shan't melt me. And besides, you are worth the pain." She gestured toward her torso where the wound was. Elphaba pulled the petite woman close and felt the sting of the meager water on Glinda's skin as it made contact with her own flesh. Glinda rested her head upon Elphaba's chest, listening to her now steadily beating heart. Elphaba began to place kisses on top Glinda's head.

"Did they patch you up my love?" Asked Glinda, tracing lazy circles with her finger on Elphaba's forearm. The ministrations began to excite the taller woman.

"Yes, they did. I am no longer bleeding. But I am still in need of a transfusion. Glinda, I hate to be impudent, but at the moment I'd prefer to digress from the topic of my wound. Rain makes me rather nervous, and I'd opt not talk of personal injury when acid falls from the sky." Glinda nodded in understanding. "However…as scary as rain is," continued Elphaba absently "It is truly quite…peaceful."

Glinda inhaled deeply. "Oh Elphaba, you smell of sandalwood!" Elphaba looked down into the eyes of the blonde woman, and slowly brought her lips to Glinda's. They came together gently and both lips parted to deepen the kiss. Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda's elfin frame and held her tight. Glinda's hands climbed up to Elphaba's face, pulling in closer and increasing the ferocity of their esurient kiss.

The rain continued to fall as the passion between the two women was mounting. Elphaba gently laid Glinda onto the ground, her raven hair falling around both their faces like the very rain that walled them under the safety of the statue. Elphaba kissed Glinda aggressively this time, driving her tongue deeper into Glinda's wanting mouth. Glinda's hands seemed like they had a mind of their own as she began to ease down the straps of Elphaba's nightgown. Startled, Elphaba pulled away.

"What are you doing my love?" She whispered.

"I want…to see all of you…Elphie." Rasped Glinda, her voice ripe with desire.

Elphaba sat up on her knees and shrugged the slip off her shoulders, to reveal small round breasts with pointed dark green nipples. Her long taut abdomen stretched like the solid wall of a canyon down into the abyss of her groin that was still shrouded in the bunching cloth. Glinda brought up her hands to cup the two mounds gently, and thumbed the sensitive buds, which responded almost instantaneously to the gentle caresses.

Tears welled in Glinda's eyes as she drank in the elegant visage before her. "Why Miss Elphaba…you're beautiful…stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful…" Elphaba kissed her once more with more force.

After breaking away, "I love you." breathed Elphaba with a husky voice tickling the blonde's sensitive ears. Her mouth sought Glinda's once more, longing to taste the smaller woman, as she shrugged the rest of the meager cloth off of her smooth buttocks. Now she wore nothing but the bleach white bandage precariously wrapped about her lower torso. Glinda stretched her hands to cup either side of the taut green valley of the green woman's firm rump. A veritable tsunami of desire roared inside of Glinda. Her breath became ragged and shallow. Green hands fumbled with the buttons of Glinda's nightgown, pulling it open to reveal the treasure that lie beneath. The moonlight shone brilliantly on the creamy porcelain skin of Glinda's larger and fuller breasts. Elphaba felt like a mere disciple in the presence of a deity.

"You are a goddess Glinda, a goddess." She pressed her forehead against Glinda's, her eyes clamped shut. She savored the feel of Glinda's nude body pressed against her own, their breasts smashed together. "Let's just run away. Let's just get up and go somewhere." Elphaba pleaded, her cheek now pushing forcefully against Glinda's head. "Anywhere…_anywhere._"

Glinda smiled amidst her flowing tears and whispered, "Just you and I in the sweet unknown…and we can call each other our _home._" Elphaba rested her head on Glinda's more curvaceous breasts, hypnotized by the steady rhythmic beating of her heart underneath.

_Home. _The word echoed over and over in Elphaba's mind as if someone had bellowed it while standing on a precipice of a canyon. She had been without a home for nearly her entire life. And now, she was completely nude, hiding underneath an ancient statue graciously sheltering her from the heavily pouring rain, with the equally naked woman she loved.

She had never felt more at home in her life.

Elphaba lifted her head and placed a single kiss in the valley of Glinda's breasts. She began a descent with her lips touching the creamy skin ever so often, causing Glinda to shiver with delight. She eased down the fabric, removing the final threshold between Glinda and her rapacious desires. Glinda whimpered at the tickling sensation of the breeze on her bare skin.

Elphaba's face hovered dangerously above Glinda's throbbing sex; her hot breath teased the sensitive skin of the engorged organs below.

"Is this what you want?" breathed Elphaba. "For I must warn you, if you do say yes, you will have quite a lot of difficulty getting rid of me. I am already so…_involved._"

"And why...would I _ever _want to do such a thing…I've been _involved _since I first met you…"

For what seemed like the first time in her entire life, Elphaba cried…from utter joy.

And they began to make love.

They made love on into the night under the watchful eyes of Saint Glinda and Saint Aelphaba. They made love with such a beautiful fervor that it seemed to calm the once violent pouring rain that had contained them. Elphaba's climax shook her to her core. In fact, it felt as if the entire world lurched beneath them whenever Glinda had moved in her. She had cried out in ecstasy, as she experienced another intense orgasm. The spasms in her abdomen had slowly subsided like the calming of the tides, leaving her gasping for breath. Glinda kissed the corners of Elphaba's still quivering mouth, before covering it with her own. She placed a hand on the green woman's torso, feeling the sinewy muscles still quaking in the aftershock of intense passion.


	12. Testimony

**Warning! There are mentions of alcohol in this chapter!**

**Author's note: This is the essential, "let's explain everything" chapter. So bear with me! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wicked isn't mine.**

Elphaba yawned. She felt the gentle heat of the dawning sun beginning its day-long climb across the sky. Glinda lay beside her, her back pressed to Elphaba's chest. They lay across a makeshift bed consisting of their nightgowns stretched across the hard ground. Elphaba rolled onto her back, pulling the still sleeping Glinda along with her. The night before seemed like a dream; much too wonderful to be true. Glinda's flaxen hair was tousled from Elphaba's fingers having run marathons through it.

Upon feeling the soft rise and fall of Glinda's chest Elphaba smiled. _Why couldn't we have realized our love in Shiz…oh how different things would have been…for us both. Perhaps even my entire opprobrium could have been avoided…if I had had Glinda's love. _She placed a kiss on Glinda's head, and ran a free hand across the curves of her sleeping form, memorizing every peak and valley.

"Your gardens are quite lovely…"

Elphaba's bliss was broken when she could hear distant voices approaching the chapel.

"Glinda! GLINDA!" She whispered, poking the other woman in the side. "Wake up, someone's headed this way!"

Annoyed at the fact that _yet again_ she was being told to hurry up, Glinda whined, "Huh? Elpheeeee, I'm tired. Can't we sleep just a few more clock tics?"

"Oh Oz!" Cursed Elphaba, and she crawled out from under the statue and grabbed Glinda with one arm, snatching the two nightgowns with the other. With a protesting Glidna in tow, she limped to the entrance of the chapel. The voices were growing louder.

"We have to hide now! They could see us!"

"Who is coming??" said Glinda, now wide awake.

"I can't hear the voices well enough to tell! But I am not going to risk our safety! The wrath of Mother Yackle isn't something I want to experience when she discovers that instead of recovering like I was supposed to, I was busy snogging in a house of worship!!"

"Snogging!! Why I never!" said Glinda in high dudgeon, emitting a scoff shortly after. Her nose pointed skyward, as if to send the message, _you're in deep trouble Elphaba Thropp!_ But Miss Thropp clearly ignored the memo.

"HUSH!" And they dove into a nearby rosebush.

The two figures of who the voices belonged had approached. Elphaba, completely camouflaged in the greens of the rose bush, carefully peered through the branches. She recognized the hobbling gait and hunched form of Mother Yackle, but not of the man walking alongside her.

"Elphaba! I'm INDECENT!" Whispered Glinda loudly, covering up her nudity. Elphaba, still peering through the brambles absently shoved both nightgowns in Glinda's face.

"Shhh! Now hush up!"

Glinda quietly dressed herself, and bit her lips to mask the pain she felt at each prick of the thorns on her soft body.

Elphaba noticed an older gentleman, though not nearly as old as the venerable nun. The man wore a top hat over his silver hair, and an emerald green tuxedo suit with a white dress shirt, and equally green cummerbund. He had a pearly white cravat wrapped around his neck. He swung his wooden cane with every step he took. Upon catching a glimpse of his face, her blood had turned to ice in her veins. _It can't be! _Turning to face Glinda, she saw that Glinda too, wore the same expression of arrant disbelief.

"Well I am very sorry your…what shall I call you? Now that you have since absconded, and are no longer grand high Wizard?"

The Wizard frowned at this fact, but quickly regained composure. "Oh please forgive me, my full name is Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmanuel Ambrose Diggs. But please, call me Oscar." He bowed to the old woman.

"Well my good Sir. We have not seen Miss Elphaba or Miss Galinda. Hasn't Miss Elphaba been dead for nearly 5 years? And wouldn't Miss Galinda be at her manor in the Emerald City?"

"It may have seemed that she has died, but she is, in fact very much alive. She has managed to evade the cold hands of death!"

Elphaba's heart was pounding against her bones. Glinda too, was terrified, and slipped one of her hands into Elphaba's, as the two people stopped directly in front of the rose bush.

"I need to speak with her. It is of great importance."

"Why did you come to my convent in your search for a resurrected woman?"

"Because she is a fugitive. A house of worship, such as this, would not turn _anyone_ away. Regardless of their standing with the law."

Yackle laughed. "My dear Oscar, it is not nice to assume! Would I dare bring a murderous fugitive into _my _Monastery? I am afraid I cannot be of much help to you during your search. From what I know, the Witch is not only really dead she's truly most sincerely dead. Besides, what evidence have you that she is still extant?"

"These men behind me have seen her with their own eyes Madam. They watched as she mercilessly killed one of their brothers."

_Oh no…Yackle will not be pleased with that!! _Cursed Elphaba.

"That is rather unfortunate. Well my good Sir, I will be in correspondence with you. I shall contact you post haste if I hear anything from the parishioners, or if I come into contact with her. Please provide your information to one of the Sisters in the main lobby. My dear Oscar, your presence is rather unsettling to the other Sisters, I do request that you make a speedy departure."

"Very well." He said with an eyebrow raised. "But please, do contact me immediately if you learn _anything_ of her whereabouts."

Mother Yackle nodded and watched as the Wizard turned angrily to head out of the gardens. When he was clearly out of sight, Yackle spoke aloud.

"You can come out now. He's gone."

The two women crawled out from the prickly thicket, blushing profusely. Elphaba hastily brought her hands over her breasts and groin upon facing the old matriarch.

"H-How did you know we were here?" stuttered a clearly embarrassed Glinda.

"Why does everyone surmise things about me!? You do not give dear Mother Yackle's intuition enough credit. Besides I could see you with my own two eyes, especially Miss Galinda with your porcelain white skin under the brush the entire time. Sister Saint Aelphaba was the one blessed with the gift of camouflage. You are both lucky that Mr. Diggs is so very focused on his own goals that he would never stop to…smell the roses." She looked the naked green woman up and down, and then to Glinda's disheveled appearance. A toothless smile erupted on her haggard face. "I take it that conversations went rather _well_ last night."

Glinda blushed another three shades redder. "You…_could _say that…le tête - à - tête was indeed…quite brief." Elphaba said with a smirk.

"ELPHIE!!" Glinda squealed and curtly slapped the green woman across the face. The loud SMACK seemed to echo for miles.

The older woman exploded into laughter. "Oh Miss Galinda, there is no wickedness in a bit of harmless fun! The Unnamed God smiles upon you both this morning! Come with me now, for we have very important matters to discuss!"

Elphaba quickly tossed the nightgown over herself and took Glinda's hand in her own. They briskly walked back through the gardens into the Monastery.

Yackle had led them to the hospital wing where the two nurses that had tended to Elphaba stood, seemingly impatient. They commanded that Elphaba lay back on the cot, and proceeded to examine the stitches in her side. Glinda sat on the corner of the bed, and Mother Yackle sat upon a short stool.

"Well you two, I have some very important information to tell you. This is not going to be easy, so please brace yourselves."

"Yes of course!" Exclaimed Glinda.

"We have discovered what type of blood Sister Elphie needs in order to recover." Said one of the Nurses.

"Well, Mother Yackle has, since she has been to the Other World." Added the other nurse.

"The Other World?!" Gasped Elphaba and Glinda in unison, both of their mouths agape.

Yackle nodded slowly. "Yes Miss Elphaba, you possess a blood type ONLY seen in the Other World. And I know of it because I was born there…and trained in medicine there. When I came here and became a Sister of the Cloister of Saint Glinda, I brought with me the medicinal remedies and teachings of the Other World. We are the only clinic in all of Oz that even performs transfusions. You, Sister Aelphaba, have been trained in that particular school of medicine"

Now the nurses joined in on the collective shock.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba, you are clearly of a mixed pedigree between Oz and The Other World. The blood you had inherited from your parents is clearly that of The Other World."

"But…how can that be?? Frexspar…and Melena! They are of Munchkinland and Colwen Grounds! This makes no sense!"

All the while, Glinda's mind was roaring. _Miracle ELIX- The green bottle! Elphaba's green bottle! The bottle that she had kept under her pillow! The Wizard is…_

"Elphaba, Frex was not your father." Deadpanned Glinda.

"How would _you _know!?" Bellowed the Witch, clearly stymied with all of the confusion. Her gaze pierced Glinda like a dagger. However, Glinda didn't let it disquiet her.

"Elphaba, the _Wizard_ is your father…" Glinda then attempted to placate the green woman, who was becoming more and more furious by the minute, by giving her a small kiss.

Elphaba had had enough. "That MISCREANT is NOT my father!!" She exploded. "I REFUSE to believe such hobnobbery!"

"The bottle, Elphie, the miracle elixir. You remember. The only memory you had of your mother. The Wizard was the one who had given it to Melena. He is your biological father, whether you like it or not!" Glinda said angrily, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Mother Yackle interjected. "She is right. The Wizard's blood flows in your veins. And he possesses the rarest blood type in all of the other world, known in the Other World as Bombay Blood."

"Bombay Blood?? What kind of name is that!? Oh I have such a desire to rip out my beating heart and veins right now, and desiccate myself of the accursed fluid!!!" Elphaba's irascible nature was rearing its ugly head again.

"The blood exists in his native land my poppet. He comes from a place called Ireland, a nation that was embroiled in controversy when he fled it many years ago. He had traveled to another place called America to seek a new life, and much like you, he was rejected from their society for being green; the color green being a symbol of his birth nation, Ireland. America hated the Irish."

Elphaba's mind reeled. _My dreams…when I drank the elixir! NO IRISH NEED APPLY. _"I saw this all in a dream...after drinking the contents of the elixir bottle. I saw the Wizard being thrown out on the streets, but I never understood _why. _I must have been witnessing _his_ memories of The Other World! I suppose he and I are not all that disparate…hated for being green. What _was _in that bottle anyway?"

"If I had to guess…I would say that it was Absinthe. A hallucinogenic alcohol distilled from the Absinth wormwood of the Other World. It was wildly popular at the time. It would cause the drinker to sometimes have incredibly vivid dreams and hallucinations, and apparently…when drank in Oz…it causes one's children to be born…green! Since absinthe has such a high concentration of alcohol…it is often drank diluted with water. Perhaps Melena drank a diluted glass and thereby passed onto you, your aversion to water. Just as the alcohol's strength is only weakened by water…so is yours... I have no doubt that the Wizard had a bottle of Absinthe with him when he had landed in Oz, and he probably thought he had drank too much of the accursed green liquor when he took in all of the scenery!!"

Elphaba was dumbstruck. Yackle allowed a few minutes for Elphaba to absorb her theories before continuing her tale of the Wizard's past.

"Yes my poppet, he went from being at the bottom of society in America, to the very pinnacle of power in Oz. Such a change in regard over one's character is enough to drive someone mad with power! His blood, which now flows in you, my dear Elphie, is incredibly rare. Also you have definitely inherited your hemophilia from him, since that too, only exists in the Other World. You understand what I alluding to here."

Silence fell like lead upon everyone. And for a moment, no one said a word, however everyone in the room knew that a tacit agreement had been made about what course of action that they needed to take.

Glinda was the first to respond. "What you are saying is, that we must obtain blood, from the WIZARD himself??" She held Elphaba's hand tightly. Her heart nearly vibrated under her ribs.

Yackle nodded calmly. "He is Elphaba's last surviving relative. The only person in all of Oz who would possess the Bombay Blood."

"But how can this be done!? We cannot just simply go up to him, and milk him of his blood!" Glinda was beginning to worry. Her eyes were held so wide, it seemed almost as if the white orbs would just fall to the floor.

"Ahh we are lucky that this is Oz, where magic is a _reality_. You only need a small vile of his blood. We can use a multiplying spell to produce the quantity we need. It is no doubt that he seeks the Grimmerie. Do you know where it is Sister Elphie."

Elphaba had an eyebrow raised. "Yes, it's still hidden in the floorboards of Kiamo Ko. But how do _you_ know if it's existence?"

"That is because, my dear poppet, my brother Aaron was the one who had brought it here. We had lived in a war torn nation in the Other World known as Germany. In fact my real name is _Yael_. A harsh tyrannical power had descended upon Germany, and sought to purge it of all people that were of the faith of my brother and I."

"That is absolutely despicable!" Said Glinda.

"Sounds rather familiar…" commented Elphaba.

"So it would seem. This tyrant took our friends and our family and exterminated them, solely for being…undesired. Aaron and I were one of the fortunate few who were able to escape. We stowed away on a airplane bound for America."

"What is an air…plane?" Asked Glinda deeply absorbed in the story. She nestled into Elphaba closer, choking back impending tears.

"Think of it as a giant mechanical bird my dolly…however, the plane was caught in a horrific vortex that caused it to rip apart. The cargo hold where we were hiding had crash landed in Oz!"

"That is an incredible story!" exclaimed Glinda.

"Later on in our lives, Aaron discovered a way to travel back to the Other World. He returned to retrieve the Grimmerie. Which was our most prized family possession. He sought to once and for all hide it from the prying eyes in the Other World. So he brought it to Kiamo Ko. Unfortunately he went mad shortly thereafter." She swallowed hard as she fought back inevitable tears. "Stories aside, we need that Grimmerie. We shall use the book to simply multiply the sample. Miss Galinda are you up to the challenge?"

"Me!? I-I-don't know! I've never been asked to do anything of this nature before!" Glinda stuttered, bringing a hand to her chest as if it could quell her rapid heartbeat.

"I will go with her!" Said Elphaba defiantly, pulling Glinda into a tight embrace.

Yackle frowned. "Oh no you won't! It is much too dangerous for you! Glinda's body is in much better condition than yours. She is fit for this task, and she should do it alone. The Wizard has so graciously left his location with the Sisters at the front lobby. Killyboy will go with her."

"That cannot be, Killyjoy is dead." Said Elphaba, mishearing the nun's words.

"Ahhh but you have never met his _son._" Spoke a gruff voice from the underside of the bed. Out walked the large black ferocious looking Wolf-dog. "I am Killyboy. I have been raised here since I was a pup. You gave my father a better life than his previous owners. For that I am in your debt." The Wolf-dog bowed his head.

"I don't recall Killyjoy being a Dog."

"He wasn't but my mother was a Wolf." Said Killyboy. "She gave birth to me in the gardens after you and my father left. She fled because the Wizard was going on one of his Animal raids. Mother Yackle named me Killyboy and raised me. In return I guard this monastery. She had told me all about you, and your Animal liberation efforts. I want to help Miss Glinda. I will protect her."

"Well Miss Galinda, the choice is yours." Said Mother Yackle.

Elphaba was still intransigent over the task that had fallen on Glinda. "Don't go Glinda I can recover the blood, it'll just take some time! I don't want you to get hurt." Elphaba pleaded.

"It will take a very long time, and she will have to be confined to a bed. If she gets injured again, who knows if we'd be able to save her." Added Mother Yackle.

Glinda took all of this in. It was an extremely dangerous task, and she was never one to meddle with danger. However she knew that Elphaba 'died' in order to protect her. She was tired of others assuming she was a delicate thing that could deftly shatter to pieces even by the slightest breeze. No, she would prove them all wrong. She would be the strong one…for Elphaba. "Well…I can most certainly try! Maybe we can even find a way to exculpate Miss Elphaba once and for all!!" Glinda stood, with her hands firmly planted on her hips. Elphaba shook her head in disgust.

"Might I have a moment with Miss Glinda alone?" Asked Elphaba, her voice was stolid, with a scowl chiseled into her hard face.

**For More information on "Bombay Blood": http://en. **

**For More information about Absinthe: http://en. **

**Knowledge is power!**


	13. Convolution

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the delay. I recently got promoted at work (yay me!) and had to go through a lot of training. So now I give you the next chapter of "Wounded". And as for the links on the bottom of my last chapter, I don't really know why fan fiction dot net didn't let them show up.**

**Lastly, I think I may have lost a few readers due to the jump to an M rating, only the chapter "Consummation" really warrants an M rating. So in essence this fic should be rated T. I want to drop the rating back down to T, but I'm not sure if I should. It's also worth mentioning that part of my motivation in writing this fic is to show everyone just how fascinating…and terrifying medicine can be. So as I always say, bear with me through the medical explanations this fic contains.**

**OK. Enough of this rambling author's note…enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Wicked.**

"Glinda, have you gone completely mad?" snapped Elphaba once the hospital suite had vacated. Glinda turned her back to the Witch in response. Elphaba propped herself up on her elbows on the cot.

Fists clenched vice-like at her sides, the increasingly irate blonde thundered back. "Why do you doubt me!? Why does _everyone_ doubt me!?" Glinda started to huff, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest. Her furrowed brow created a ripple on her angry forehead.

"I don't want to lose you Glinda!" Elphaba yelled louder. "If you were maimed or…killed…I could never live with myself knowing that you suffered because of me and…my weaknesses!" She swallowed a nagging lump in her throat before starting again in a weaker voice. "Glinda…you have this air about you…an air of fragility." Her final words themselves were fragile, teetering like an uneven stack of valuable china on the edge of her lips. This did not go unnoticed by Glinda, who in turn deadened her voice as she spoke once more.

"Elphaba, my darling, have a little faith in your Glinda. I _can_ do this. I know I can. My love for you will see me through any trials and tribulations that are put in my way." Glinda watched Elphaba clearly trying to fight back the tears that were rapidly percolating from under her eyelids. Droplets of the salty fluid began their run from her tear ducts down the slope of her aquiline nose. However, Glinda's eyes remained devoid of tears.

Elphaba hissed through her sobs as the falling tears burned a trail down her face. She bit her lip. "Glinda," she spoke in barely a whisper. "If that _monster_ catches you…Lurline knows what he would do to you…and I won't be there to help you."

Glinda began to pace. "Perish the thought Elphie! You should worry for the _Wizard_, if he comes in contact with me!" She said defiantly. Elphaba, amidst her tears, stifled a small laugh.

"Why? Will you bludgeon him with the heels of your shoes?" Quipped Elphaba.

"Miss Elphaba now is not the time to be facetious!" She propped herself on one of the corners of the cot. "We need a plan of action. Do I seek the blood of the Wizard first, or should I recover the Grimmerie from Kiamo Ko?" Absently, she counted the options on her fingers.

Elphaba sat up. "Well, I think the sensible thing to do at this moment is to weigh the consequences of each recourse…"

Glinda nodded, her hair bouncing as if it too, was agreeing with the Witch. "Right. If I were to retrieve the blood of the Wizard I would have to immediately go to get the Grimmerie, and I could possibly rouse the attention of the Wizard…"

"And he would surely not hesitate to stop you." Finished the Witch, her voice increasingly more anemic.

Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Right…then I suppose that I shall go and retrieve the Grimmerie first."

"And you can use my broom for a swift getaway once you have extricated his blood."

"Your broom is still there?" Queried Glinda.

Elphaba coughed softly. "Yes my love." She coughed once more. "It lies hidden with the Grimmerie underneath the floor boards in my room in the tallest tower. Just knock on the floor until you hear a hollow sound."

"Alright, I shall keep that in mind. Now, I should bring with me one of those, what do you call them, syringes yes?"

"I don't know," Said Elphaba. "That seems far too delicate. What would you do if the needle broke?" Elphaba paused and thought for a moment. "Do you still have my dagger?"

"That terrible thing is _yours? _It nearly _killed _you!"

"Well of course it is mine. I made it."

"You…made…it?"

"Well, 'death' put a lot more time on my hands. Not many are privy to this but I had a hobby of collecting precious gems. My family had lived near the emerald mines when I was a child, and wayfarers would often drop the priceless stones from their sacks as they left the mines. I read a lot about metallurgy and forged the dagger in the Quadling Country. It contains a considerable quantity of gold, but pure gold is much too soft for an effective dagger. So the blade is comprised of an alloy of metals. The pommel has precious dyed oyster shell that I obtained from traders in years before my 'death'."

"It is indeed a beautiful work of art my love, but why make a weapon? Why not jewelry?"

"To be honest, I made it in order to kill the Wizard. I had successfully killed the ailing Morrible, but I knew that I would not be so lucky with the more spry Wizard. I had planned to collect the venom of a snake and into it, dip the golden blade. I would use the tainted knife to cut a tiny incision; just enough for the poison to penetrate the dermis…but alas I never found the opportunity. So I just kept it with me for protection." She coughed a little more. "It would serve me well if magic failed me."

"Oh how barbaric Elphie!"

"Yes I know. But just as the full moon relaxes the tides, you have calmed me. I love you." Elphaba held her arms open, a beacon beckoning the younger woman into the harbor of her embrace. Glinda gently eased her body along side the ailing green woman. Elphaba rested a palm on one of Glinda's shoulders, using her free hand to lift Glinda's chin and guide her supple lips to Elphaba's own. Her voice caressed Glinda's ear with a gentle whisper, "I believe in you." Another kiss. Fingertips slid along the crevices of the insides, along bone and muscle. Glinda's ears listened to the blood trickling into Elphaba's slowly beating heart. They exchanged soft words that passed the clavicle towards the skull, with a desire that permeated. Lips coming together to tenderly caress every axon. Glinda found herself lost in the vortex of Elphaba's desire.

When the throes of passion waned Glinda peered absently at Elphaba's hand resting on her chest.

"I do admit I'm quite unsettled by all of this. I've never physically harmed anyone in my life." Said Glinda.

"The blade is incredibly sharp my love...I know from experience!" She gestured to her torso, eliciting a slight quiver of unease from Glinda. "Just glide it gently across his fingertip," Holding up one of Glinda's small hands in her own, Elphaba traced a line across the tip of Glinda's pointer finger with a long black fingernail. The blonde shivered in response. "Apply a slight pressure and milk the drops into the vial. Be sure not to let the blood in the vial coagulate. Once the blood is exposed to air inside the vial, you have very little time to bring it back here. Having my broom with you will ensure a speedy return! When you find the broom, be sure that you are cordial in your mannerisms toward it. I have no doubt that it will be more responsive to you than it ever was for me…the indolent piece of firewood!" Grumbled the Witch. Glinda smiled a little and placed a small kiss on Elphaba's lips.

The two women sat in each other's arms silently for a brief eternity. Neither wanted to be the next to speak, not wishing to approach the inevitable goodbyes. Glinda was the first to speak.

"I…I think I am going to go get ready my love." She began to stand until a solitary green hand, laid gently across her own, halted her exit. She looked down at the hand, and then up into the glossy eyes of its owner. Unable to bear the melancholy look on the Witch's face, Glinda briskly exited the hospital wing to make her way back to her room.

This was no adequate for Elphaba who shot up quickly to pursue Glinda.

However the moment she was at her feet, her head had suddenly felt unusually heavy, as if someone had deluged her skull. Her legs felt like jelly as she tottered about the floor frantically trying to achieve balance. Overcome with weakness, she was brought down to the floor in a heap. As she fell she grabbed onto the most nearby object, which was the nightstand. Her fall concluded with the loud THUMP of the nightstand striking the ground. Glinda came running appearing in the doorway as quickly as she had left.

"ELPHIE!!" She screamed. Her hands instantly pulled at her flaxen hair as she screamed in shock at the sight before her. "SOMEBODY COME QUICK!" Crumpling to her knees, Glinda brought her hands up to cup Elphaba's grimaced face. Tears poured from her eyes as she cradled the green woman's head.

Elphaba, with her slender body twisted up like a knot, had her eyes held wide open, steadily gazing at nothing in particular on the ceiling. Her hand was clutched to her chest, for her heart throbbed violently inside her chest. The muscles of her chest constricted around her ribs, choking the breath out of her lungs. "Glinda…" she whispered, with a slight rasp in her voice. "Something…is wrong with me…"

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!!" Shouted Glinda with more force. Soon Killyboy trotted into the room.

"Glinda, what happened?" He said.

"I am not sure! One moment I am in the corridor, the next I hear a loud noise! I pivoted and returned to this room to see what had caused the noise, and it was then that I saw Elphaba crumpled on the floor! Please, gentle Killyboy, please summon Mother Maunt…Elphaba is clearly unwell!"

The Wolf-dog nodded his large head and ran out of the bedchamber and down the hallway to fetch Mother Yackle.

"Elphie…please tell me that you just bumped your head…that you'll be alright…" Uttered Glinda from in between sobs.

"I…don't…know…" Elphaba struggled. "It happened all…so…suddenly. My head…feels like…my skull is full…or stones…and my heart…it beats so rapidly. I'm so…cold Glinda. This…all happened after…I jumped up…to…find…you." A few dry coughs escaped her throat as Glinda gently eased the ailing woman onto her lap.

Elphaba seized for a moment, where every muscle in her body tensed, her eyes rolling upward. She fell limp shortly thereafter.

"Oh Lurline…oh Kumbricia, why Elphaba? Why is this all happening to Elphaba!? Hasn't she suffered ENOUGH?!?" Cursed Glinda vehemently amidst her tears.

Two of the Maunts suddenly rushed into the room. Pushing Glinda to the side, they carefully lifted Elphaba and carried her slacken figure to the cot. They hastily ripped open the nightgown and began examining the wound. Mother Yackle hobbled in shortly thereafter, flanked by Killyboy.

"Glinda my dolly, Killyboy has told me of what's happened in here! Did you see Elphaba fall?" Said a concerned Mother Yackle.

Before Glinda could answer a weak voice began, "I…was…alone." Elphaba groaned. Both women turned their attention toward its source.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear, this is not good! Sisters, check on her vitals!" Barked the matriarch.

The two nurses immediately went work checking the Witch's temperature and other vital signs. Glinda and Mother Yackle waited patiently for the results.

A few minutes later one of the nurses spoke somberly, "Sister Aelphaba's heartbeat is elevated…her breathing rate is also high…her temperature is 101 degrees…and her blood pressure is low."

Mother Yackle spared no time in her next decision. "Prick her finger and collect some of her blood an place it upon a culture plate! We must test it!" Yackle turned to Glinda. "Do you know of any quickening spells?"

"I think so, but only on a small scale…why?"

"No time to explain just yet, please, direct your spell toward this culture plate." She gestured to the Nurse, who held a small round shallow plate covered in agar, and smeared with Elphaba's blood.

Glinda concentrated deeply. Deeper than she ever had in her life. She admitted to herself that she wasn't particularly adept at magic but now was not the time for doubt. Holding out a single hand over the dish, she muttered the nonsensical incantation under her breath. At its completion they all peered at the small disc. Small spots began to grow on the agar. Mother Yackle sighed sadly.

"This is not a good sign Glinda. You must leave for the Wizard's stronghold right away. You have no time to spare."

Glinda was utterly perplexed. "I refuse to leave without an explanation! What is going on here?!"

One of the nurses timidly stepped forward. "Sister Saint Aelphaba...is dying…suffering from a blood infection. The stitches on the internal lacerations on her colon must have come loose allowing bacteria to infect her blood…I don't know how this could have happened if she was in the hospital wing all night resting…"

Yackle shot a wayward look at Glinda. Glinda paid her no mind as thoughts reeled back to their lovemaking in the gardens…the exertion and the physical effort was taxing on her body…let alone poor Elphaba's

_Oh. My. Oz. This is all my fault. ALL of this. She suffers because of me. She will die again because of me!_ She instantly buried her head into her hands and proceeded to fling her body onto the bed to the right side of Elphaba. Glinda quaked loudly with sobs.

Mother Yackle calmly approached her, placing a single glass vile into her hand. "Glinda, you must make haste for the wizard's stronghold. You know what you must do, and you must go now." Glinda laying her head flat on the bed looked over at Elphaba through glossy eyes. Mother Yackle gently pushed a strand of hair behind Glinda's ear. "Don't worry yourself sick over Elphaba my dear, we will do our best to allay her pain." Glinda could hear Elphaba moaning from the bed, only making her cringe more. Mother Yackle pressed her once more, "You must leave. Go. NOW!"

Glinda jumped up and trotted to the doorway, turning back to give one last look at Elphaba.

Mother Yackle called to Glinda once more. "He lives in an abandoned stronghold deep in the Great Kells. Follow the Vinkus River until you reach Kumbricia's Pass. There you can enter the Kells." Glinda nodded, her eyes locked with Elphaba's own yellowed sunken eyes. Disease had now begun to take its toll on Elphaba, and she appeared a hollow shell of her former self. Her breathing was ragged, and the rise and fall of her chest far more pronounced.

Weakly, Elphaba mouthed, "I love you Glinda." Her eyes pleaded with Glinda, begging her to make a swift return. _Save me Glinda, it's all up to you now… _Glinda nodded sending an equally taciturn message of her own love. She quickly left the room.

"Keep a close eye on her." Said the Superior Maunt to Killyboy.

"Please…protect…her…" wheezed Elphaba, still seething in pain from the prodding of the nurses.

He bowed his head, "Anything for the champion of Animal rights, and the woman who protected and loved my father." He turned to follow Glinda.

Glinda ran down the corridor to her room. Once inside she quickly redressed in her tattered clothes. Placing a hand on her rucksack she began to think to herself. _You are preparing to enter the lion's den…is this really what you want? _Closing her eyes Glinda could see the Ozians and their fervid abhorrence of the green woman. She could see their outright rejection of Glinda's new romance. She saw herself standing atop a podium, her arms chained, enduring a barrage of hateful words being slung at her for her involvement with Elphaba. She could also see herself without Elphaba, living in the lap of luxury. Practically shackled to the bloated and gluttonous Sir Chuffery, and standing as an effigy of the Ozian aristocracy. She then saw the form of the dying Elphaba, limp as a child's forgotten doll, lying motionless on a rickety hospital cot, her body slowly eating itself away in the ravenous throes of infection. Glinda finally thought about a future for her and the Witch. _A shared __glass of wine…a nod of agreement and understanding…discussing the meaning of a book…the slap of cold in December huddling together under a blanket for warmth…a walk hand in hand through dry leaves…a moment of silence…a moment of exuberance…a moment of pain…sharing the beauty of a painting…the embrace of a dance…the taste of life... Elphaba is someone who can open me like a book and read all its meanings…just one touch, one look, one word at a time…she penetrates through my flesh, and set my blood aflame…she is someone who speaks, who lives, who understands, who knows…_

…_someone who will say I love you..._

With that Glinda quietly absconded from the monastery, followed closely behind by the hulking Wolf-dog.

**For more information about blood poisoning please visit w w w. sepsis dot com. Today, Sepsis is a very significant issue in critical care. "Each year, more than 750,000 people in the U.S. will develop severe sepsis, and more than 215,000 will die from the condition. Treating patients with severe sepsis costs U.S. hospitals nearly $17 billion a year."**


	14. Melee

**Author's Note: Sorry for yet another delay! I was in a really bad car accident two weeks ago and was sent to the ER for about a day. And all of the insurance BS ate up a lot of my time! But my new car comes home today! ******

**Disclaimer: Wicked isn't mine.**

Pain trumped all feelings that flooded Elphaba's mind. White-knuckled, she gripped the edges of the cot with her long skeletal fingers. Sweat droplets seared her forehead. Her teeth clenched tightly together in an intense grimace as the nurses reopened the dreaded wound. She had never felt pain like this before. Newly repaired flesh had been hastily ripped open to investigate the damages within. It was excruciating. Every muscle in her already gaunt body tensed leaving her immobile and hardened like petrified wood.

The nurses, clearly noticing Elphaba's extreme…discomfort, reapplied the anesthetic to the area. Elphaba relaxed a few minutes later, and her rapid breathing began to slow. Her eyes were bright red and lachrymose.

Mother Yackle hobbled to the bedside "How are you feeling my poppet?"

"How do you bloody _think_ I feel!?" Snapped Elphaba, completely dour from the entire situation. The energy required to purvey her vexation only caused more pain in her already throbbing head.

The old nun cupped the green woman's cheek with one her malformed hands, "I understand that you are deeply upset my dear Elphie. Miss Glinda has already left to get you what you need. We can clear the infection here my poppet. It's all up to Glinda now."

"_That_ makes me worry Mother Maunt."

"You do not give Miss Glinda enough credit my dear! I understand she has an…exterior that leads many to assume that she is pusillanimous. But love can make warriors of cowards."

"Do you think she'll make it?"

"I _know _she will." Mother Yackle gave a warm, albeit toothless smile. Why not make a wish for her safety?"

The Witch merely rolled her jaundiced eyes in response. "Hmph."

Elphaba loathed wishes. To Elphaba, wishes were dangerous and precarious things. Wishes were the artillery of the weak and foolhardy. In the past she had let her wishes get too close, too near and dear. They had diluted her, and sullied her until she was no longer herself; composed of nothing but wishes and dreams that were only destined to disappoint. She abhorred dreams, for all they did was leave the truth behind. No, she would not wish for anything. She opted to only sit, and wait. Exactly what she was expected to do.

"Now rest my dear poppet, we will begin to treat your infection and sew you up."

A few hours later…

Glinda was traveling at full speed; the grizzled horse had proven to be rather spry. The thundering sound of the horse's hooves augmented the burning determination bubbling inside of Glinda. Gripping the horse tightly with her knees she sat leaning forward, tearing through the brush like a gale. Killyboy was not far behind, keeping pace with the young woman. His long claws dug into the droughty soil with each powerful stride he made. His long flat tongue flapped and flicked like a flag in the wind as he ran.

"How much further!?" the Wolf-dog shouted.

"I am not sure! We are in the Valley of the Vinkus now! Kiamo Ko lies beyond here." Glinda yelled back over the cacophonous clopping of the horse's hooves.

Killyboy could feel the muscles in his legs begin to burn, and his breathing became increasingly labored. Now, he was indeed a powerful creature, but sometimes even Wolves need their rest.

"Miss Glinda, might we stop for a moment!? We've been sprinting nonstop for hours now!"

"NO! Elphie needs us! We can't stop now!" Shouted Glinda, totally insouciant to the Wolf's annoyance.

Suddenly Killyboy leapt in front of Glinda, greatly upsetting the horse, which came to a screeching halt.

"But we can't just throw caution to the wind Miss Glinda!" Seethed the Wolf through bared teeth. His nostrils flared and his eyes were wide, his implicit message sent to Glinda.

"Alright. Would you object to merely walking?" Pleaded Glinda.

"That is fine."

Glinda hopped off of the old horse and took hold of its reigns, guiding it on foot. Weariness had hit her hard once her feet made contact with the ground. She placed a hand on her stomach, which had begun to rumble and growl in protest.

"It has been nearly two days since my last meal…" said Glinda. "Oh Lurline what I would give for an apple or some bread…" She plopped onto a nearby rock, visibly exhausted.

"If it pleases you milady, I can catch some thing for you to eat. Can you set up a fire?" Offered Killyboy.

"I suppose I can try…please hurry back will you?"

"There is a small lake not too far from here, I shall bring back some fish."

She placed a hand gently on the top of the Wolf-dog's head. "Thank you gentle Killyboy." She whispered, placing a kiss on his nose.

"Oh Miss Glinda, you are making me blush." He quickly pivoted and dashed off into the distance.

Glinda immediately stood and gathered some twigs and tinder and laid them out into a pile.

"Oh how fortunate are we that I am a sorceress." She said to the uninterested old horse as she sparked a small flame from the tip of her wand. Placing the wand on the tinder, the fire erupted to life, glowing brilliantly in the evening light of the waning sun. The flames danced in a gentle wind.

Normally resplendent, Glinda did not appear like her normal grandiloquent self; dressed in a tattered black frock with her limp blond hair pulled into a tight bun on her head. Normally pristine skin was now mottled with dirt. Grime discolored her fingernails as well. Her arms were a multifarious canvas of cuts, bruises and scrapes. Normally this would deeply unsettle Glinda but vanity had now taken a backseat to love.

The heat of the fire was comforting. She brought her hands up to rub her arms. The touch, though it was her own, made her think of the Witch's embrace. _Oh Elphaba, please hold out, I can't imagine life with out you._ She absently tossed a few dried leaves into the fire. The fire showed no mercy as it voraciously consumed both leaves. Glinda felt a twinge of sadness in her gut as she watched the helpless leaves whither and curl inward as the flames ravaged them. _Have I already been tossed into the fire? Or is that moment yet to come? _

Her trance was broken at the return of Killyboy, who now held two plump fish in his mouth. He spat them out onto the ground at her feet. "This is the best I could do my lady." He bowed his head.

"This is wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Now…how do I cook it?"

"Have you got a knife or a sharp rock we can gut them with?" Queried the Wolf-dog.

"Gut…them?" Glinda simply blinked. "I have to gut…these things?"

"Are you planning on eating the scales, eyes, bones and intestines milady?"

"No…"

"Then grasp the lower jaw and pull it off! I cannot do it myself as I have no hands."

Glinda lifted one fish up unsteadily. Utterly perturbed, she fed her right and pointer finger into the moist, bony mouth of the fish. Pulling at the jaw, she heard it crack apart from the joint in the fish's skull. She pulled harder, bringing out the spinal cord and some fractured ribs with it. Entrails sloughed out onto her lap as she finally extracted the jaw and spine entirely. She could taste water in her mouth and felt the bile rising.

"Well that was positively atrocious." The sight of the wet innards in her lap was positively repugnant. She flicked them off of her dress onto the ground.

"Now do the other one."

With a sneer, she obliged and gutted the second fish.

"Now what do I do?"

"Well, do you want to eat the scales? Scale it, then fillet it. We can put a flat piece of slate on the fire and just cook the fish on that."

"Where is your cooking staff when you need it?" Cursed Glinda as she produced the golden dagger from her rucksack. Holding the fish by their tails, she gently sawed downward, shaving the silvery scales off. She delicately began to cut out four fillets of meat from the two fish. The very action, of peeling meat from bone, unsettled Glinda. She held in her hands a helpless creature that had unwittingly gave its life, so that she and Killyboy could have some precious nourishment to complete their mission. Just days prior, she had eaten lavish meals at grandiose banquets, and never once stopped to think about the significance of sustenance. Now that she was out on her own, with no food, the message had never been more significant.

When the gruesome preparations were complete, she carefully tossed a piece of shale on top of the fire. Skewering the fillets with a stick, she carefully maneuvered them on top of the shale. The meat sizzled once in contact with heated stone.

"And now, we wait." Sighed Glinda, resting a cheek on her palm.

"Many thanks, Chef Glinda!" Joked the Wolf. "See now, that wasn't so bad. Now we'll have a good meal and we'll be ready to continue in no time. Fish fillets like that will cook rather quickly."

Both sat in silence, lulled by the hissing of the cooking meat and the little cracks of the fire. Killyboy simply groomed his ebony coat as Glinda sat thinking deeply about their current situation. They were only an hours ride from the castle, the broom, and the grimmerie. Oh how she longed for this madness to be over, for her to be able to hold the healthy Elphaba in her arms once more and never let go. _Damn the Ozians, no one matters but Elphaba, _thought Glinda with great vitriol. However, hunger soon began to consume her thoughts.

The aroma of the cooked fish practically caressing her nose enticed nearly all of Glinda's senses. She began to salivate. Killyboy looked up and saw Glinda gaping at the meat. "Eat Glinda, you're absolutely famished. Eat!" Skewering the fillets once more, she raised them out of the small inferno. One fillet fell neatly onto her lap, the other she tossed to Killyboy who nearly swallowed the fillet whole. Glinda on the other hand, picked it apart piece by piece, slowly bringing each warmed morsel to her mouth. The warmth of the fluffy meat in her mouth was oddly comforting. She chewed it slowly, as to savor every bit of flavor. The aroma of the cooked fish consumed the air around them. It was so strong that hunger could be quelled at the mere smell of it. This too was comforting to Glinda, but little did she realize that this was a huge problem.

Killyboy perked his ears suddenly. After sniffing the air his eyes narrowed and he began to growl.

"What is it?" Said Glinda with a mouthful of fish.

He sniffed the air. "We have company."

"Who?!"

He sniffed the air once more. "Run." He whispered.

"What…?"

"RUN!!"

Without warning, an enormous tiger flew through the brush, slamming right into Glinda, pinning her to the ground. Her head slammed into the rocks on ground. All the blood had drained from her face as she stared back at the tiger's tremendous yellow eyes. The tiger's teeth were bared, frothing at the mouth with saliva steadily dripping from the crevices between each glistening white enamel blade. One of its huge paws was pressed into her sternum and the resulting pressure was incredible. She was slowly being crushed to death by the animal's gargantuan weight. The tiger's hot breath poured over Glinda's face with each exhalation it made; emitting noisome vapors reminiscent of a smoldering carcass. She became nauseas instantly. The tiger slowly opened its enormous jaw and began to lower its ferocious gaping maw over Glinda's skull. _This is it. This is the end. I failed you Elphie…I love you…_ Clamping her eyes shut, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she braced herself for the worst.

Suddenly the weight on her chest was gone. She looked to her left and saw that Killyboy was now grappling with the voracious tiger, snarling and biting at it. His jaw was clamped around the scruff of tiger's neck, in an attempt to wrestle it to the ground. Glinda leapt to her feet and dashed to the horse. She hastily climbed onto it's back.

"Get out of here Glinda! GO!"

The horse reared onto its legs and began to run. Tears flew from her eyes as the horse gained speed with each time she whipped its flank. They raced through the trees, branches and brambles whipping her in the cheeks. _Oh Killyboy, please be alright! _She didn't know how long she had been running but she could hear the cacophonous roar of tiger, which was rapidly gaining ground. It roared again, this time the reverberations nearly shook Glinda off the saddle. Looking over her shoulder she could now see the tiger racing toward her, with Killyboy making chase a few feet behind.

"Run you blasted beast of burden, run!" She screamed.

Unexpectedly the tiger launched into the air and latched on to the rump of the horse with its razor sharp claws. It swung one of its muscular paws at Glinda's shoulder and instantly knocked her on to the ground. The force of the blow was incredible, she felt as if she had crashed into a wall. The horse, clearly terrified by the entire ordeal, continued to run and disappeared into the brush, possibly never to be seen again.

Sprawled out on the ground, Glinda peered up through glossy eyes at the tiger that was now pacing around her, licking its lips and baring its teeth once more. Killyboy leapt into the fray, and stood over the terrified woman, snarling at the tiger.

"Leave the girl alone." He said, with a line of hair down his back standing on end.

The tiger stopped, its face mutating into a scowl. "Who dares to enter my forest!?" It bellowed in a rich, deep and terrifying voice. Glinda was dumbstruck. _A Tiger!_

The Wolf-dog yelled back, "I am Killyboy, son of Killyjoy, and this is Lady Glinda Arduenna of the Emerald City. Also known as Glinda the Good!"

The Tiger simply laughed. "_That_ is not Lady Glinda. Lady Glinda would never venture out here to the Vinkus. She is far too grandiose and pretentious to _ever_ set foot out here." He motioned toward the vulnerable Glinda, "_That _pathetic piece of flesh is my lunch. Stand aside Wolf!"

"What has she done to you?" Killyboy retorted.

"She is human. She deserves to die." Growled the Tiger. "Humans show no remorse for the Animals, why should I let her live?"

Glinda carefully stood on weakened legs, and walked slowly toward the enormous Tiger. When she was but three feet in front of the Tiger, she prostrated before it.

"I am currently on my way to Kiamo Ko to rescue the one I love, who also happens to be a champion of Animal rights. As the leader of the Emerald City, I have been trying to reestablish Animal rights after the Wizard had so brutally sullied them with his blatant attempts at genocide. Please spare me great Tiger, I only request passage through your woods."

The Tiger stopped pacing for a moment, and gave her an ominous look. "Champion of Animal rights? Would I not be back in the Emerald City living out my old life if such a 'champion' existed? No. Instead I was a slave to the Philosophy Club; cruelly used in a fetish stage show and violated for all to see, all for the sake of human enjoyment. So now I live out here, alone, extracting my revenge on all of the humans who enter here."

Glinda was growing tired of the Tiger's lengthy harangue. "I am sorry to hear of the injustices you have had to endure, but the Witch of the West lies dying!! I need safe passage to the castle of Kiamo Ko. We are so close, please let us through!" She screamed.

"WHAT!?" Roared the Tiger. "Lies! The Witch has been dead for years!"

Now Glinda felt a roar of her own brewing inside. "She is indeed alive, and is dying of an infection! I am trying to find what she needs to live! I don't want her to die! She is my _lover!_" Glinda pulled the golden dagger from her rucksack. "If saving her life means that I must regretfully turn you into a throw rug then so be it!"

The Tiger laughed once more. "You are far braver than I give you credit for Miss Glinda…do you really think you can stop a 500 pound voracious tiger from chewing on your skull with that puny knife?"

Despite his threats Glinda stood still as stone, with the glimmering blade trained on the Tiger.

"So be it." Instantly the Tiger sprung in the air, it's paws splayed wide with enormous claws unsheathed, and its mouth fully open. As it barreled into Glinda, she swung the blade upward and stabbed the great beast directly in the neck. As the force of the animals weight colliding with her brought her falling to the ground, she quickly twisted the embedded knife.

The Tiger gurgled as death overcame it, and the great animal fell limp on top of Glinda.

_When will this nightmare end…?_


	15. Elusion

**Author's Note:**** It's been nearly three months since I have updated. This is due to huge rewrites that I have been doing for **_**Wounded**_**. All of the wonderful reviews have spurred me to make sure that these revisions produce the best story possible. Not only are your words encouraging, they show me that **_**Wounded**_** still has an audience! Please enjoy the next installment of **_**Wounded.**_

The shock of what had just transcended didn't sink in despite the crushing weight of the dead animal on top of her. Exhaustion saturated her. She lay that way for a few moments until Killyboy crept closer.

"Are…are you alright my lady?"

"Yes…thank you gentle Killyboy. Please…help me get him off of me." She gestured weakly to the behemoth on top of her.

The Wolf-dog bit the scruff of the Tiger's neck and started to pull. Glinda used her remaining strength to roll the body over. Glinda stood, and made a feeble attempt to brush off dirt and grime from her frock. Blood and dirt was caked under her fingernails. She collected the bloodied dagger from the jugular of the great beast and wiped the blade clean with her dress. Dazed, she glanced at Killyboy.

"Let's keep moving. I don't wish to remain here any moment longer." She looked upward through the canopy of the trees. "Kiamo Ko cannot be much further from here, let's go." She placed the dagger back into her rucksack, which she then slung over her shoulder.

Killyboy nodded, knowing he could not convince the sorceress otherwise and trotted closely behind her.

Glinda's face was devoid of any emotion as they traipsed through the dense forest. Elphaba's condition weighed heavily on Glinda's shoulders, and the uncertainty of her survival occluded Glinda's mind. Nothing else mattered to Glinda at that moment. The attempt on her life by the tiger was now nothing but a distant memory.

Three long hours of walking later they came to a clearing. Jutting into the heavens was the lofty tower of Kiamo Ko castle and Glinda swallowed hard at the sight. They trudged up the grassy plateau to the center of the castle's front yard. _Elphaba's tower…_

"Killyboy, stay here and keep watch. If you see anything suspicious, start barking, howling, anything." And once again, Killyjoy simply nodded. He sat.

Glinda breathed in deeply as she began to conjure a bubble and in order to begin her ascent toward the tower room. The act was physically exhausting, much to Glinda's surprise. It felt as if she was trying to lift a five hundred pound stone. She growled as she concentrated, finally emitting a loud gasp when the bubble surrounded her body. Lofting precariously upwards, Glinda watched the ground around her growing smaller. _Odd. I figured the Wizard would have men swarming this place! No doubt that he seeks that accursed book as well!_ She continued to scan the area as she floated higher. Killyboy still sat patiently in the field, not seeing anything of warning. She was nearing the edge of the parapet, when Killyboy's ears suddenly perked and quickly turned his head to the left. Glinda burst the bubble over the balcony and ducked behind the parapet, gazing downward at the Wolf-dog, who was now merely a dot on the large field.

Killyjoy started barking wildly as a group of men appeared out of the woods. _Oh no!_ Glinda sprung to her feet, pivoted and ran toward the large weatherworn doors. She barreled through them and reentered the Witch's stronghold. It had been completely torn apart. The table was broken in two, with splinters of what used to be the legs littered around the stone floor. The newspaper clippings were all torn to shreds, giving the appearance of a week old snowfall. _ The Wizard must have been here…_ She got onto her knees and knocked on the floor, hurriedly searching for the one hollow spot.

Outside Killyboy's barking echoed for miles. _This isn't working!_ Glinda leapt to her feet and grabbed for the nearest heavy object, which happened to be a chair. She scrambled frantically around the room slamming the chair's legs into the floor until she finally got the boards to crack. Distant voices could be heard from the other side of the door, and Killyboy's relentless barking hadn't ceased. _Shitshitshitshit! _ Brushing the rotting floorboards aside, she found exactly what she was looking for. Precariously wrapped in hide was the Grimmerie. The voices were growing louder. She quickly pulled up the gargantuan tome and clutched it to her chest. _The broom! Where is the broom? _Looking around the room frantically she spied it leaning against a table. She ran to it and grabbed its handle, but she could feel it resisting her.

Recalling Elphaba's words she addressed the broom politely. "I hate to be rude but I am mere minutes away from being captured. Would it be too much trouble to ask for a ride?" The broom hummed, but still refused to move. "Elphaba is DYING! I am trying to save her, if you don't help me get out of here, she will die and all of this will just have been in vain!! Do you want her death on your conscience!?" Her eyes were brimming with burning tears and despite this, the obdurate broom still did not budge.

"I give up…" She fell to her knees and began to weep. The world around her started to crumble. "I…failed you Elphie…I tried…I'm sorry…I…love you…" The voices outside the door were audible now, but Glinda didn't fret. Her fate was sealed. The broom suddenly fell onto the ground with a clamor. Glinda, confused, placed her hand on top of the shaft and lifted it. The broom did not resist her this time. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

Darting for the balcony with the broom in hand, she could hear the voices directly outside the door. With the dagger and the Grimmerie safely tucked into her rucksack she leapt over the wall of the balcony and immediately started hurtling toward the ground below. _Please…please don't let this be the end…_ The fall seemed to last an eternity, and her limbs paralyzed by the sheer force of her fall. Glinda struggled to grasp the broom with both hands and maneuvered it between her legs. She pulled up on the shaft and seconds before she was to collide with the earth, she flew forward with great speed. The broom rocketed from the ground and climbed higher and higher into the sky. A smile erupted on Glinda's battered face as she whipped through the clouds like an unfettered sky bird. She guided the broom through the thick cloud cover, as she made her way toward the Vinkus.

Tears of joy started to pour from her eyes and whip across the side of her head. Glinda had never experienced anything like this before: the speed, the danger, and the thrill. It was all a tremendous rush for the young sorceress who was so accustomed to the sluggishness of her bubbles. She suddenly reared up and soared upward through the cloud cover. Above the cloud cover was the enormous canvas of the night sky in which the full moon shone brilliantly flanked by hundreds of sparkling stars. The sight left her breathless. She slowed the broom to a crawl, and stared up at the moon in awe. Closing her eyes she imagined that Elphaba was with her at this very moment. The moon reflected in Elphaba's caramel eyes as they looked into Glinda's. Elphaba's lips met Glinda's in a tender kiss, witnessed only by the moon and stars. The witch's strong green hands ran up and down Glinda's body. Savoring the tender ministrations, Glinda leaned back into Elphaba's chest. Glinda's heart thrummed within her...and her stomach was also painfully in knots…She opened her eyes…horrified.

Her fantasy was short lived as she was currently plummeting downward. With her stomach in nearly lodged inside her throat, she yanked the handle upward to slow down. She came to a hasty stop. "I'm sorry I got distracted! We can get back on course now! I've just never done this before!" She assuaged the inexorable broomstick. When the broom righted itself she smiled. "That's much better thank you!"

Meanwhile Killyboy was running at full speed trying to keep an eye on the soaring Glinda, who was popping in and out of the clouds.

The Wizard's men had descended upon Kiamo Ko, throwing the Wolf-dog into a frenzy. Moments later the young sorceress was careening over the edge of the tower, and his heart throbbed in his chest as he braced himself for the inevitable. He clamped his eyes shut, but the impact never came. Shouts shook him from his fear.

"There she goes! Up into the clouds!"

"FOLLOW HER!"

Killyboy took off in a sprint through the woods, he was sure that Glinda had nary an idea that she was being followed. He howled wildly for her attention in a clearing. Glinda descended from the sky and landed a few yards away from him.

He was completely out of breath. "Lady Glinda! We must take cover! The Wizard's men…they saw you!"

She walked toward him with the broom in her hand. "Are you sure?"

Killyboy nodded. "I passed a cave no too far back, let us stay there for a few hours and hope that the cloud cover increases enough in that time. It smells like a approaching rainstorm." Glinda gave a tacit agreement and the pair took off running back into the woods.

Killyboy led them to a small cave masked by a waterfall. _It looks comfortable enough…_thought Glinda as they both crept carefully behind the rushing torrent of water. The cave was shallow, filled with a couple boulders and naturally occurring shelf-like formations. The cavern walls were surprisingly dry. Glinda propped the broom against a wall and sat down on a particularly flat boulder. Killyboy returned with a mouth full of sticks and twigs. Glinda found dry leaves to use and tinder and sparked another small fire. Moments later, light flitted and danced across the walls of the cave. The young sorceress stared out blankly at the waterfall and then to a strand of her sullied hair she held in front of her eyes. Killyboy took notice and chuckled.

"Can't you use your wand to conjure a lovely coif?"

Glinda stood and stretched. "I could…but I'd much rather do things the old fashioned way." Glinda stripped down to her undergarments and walked over toward the waterfall. She extended a single hand into the rushing stream and promptly pulled it back. It was as icy as death. Her fingers were practically convulsing from the bite of cold. Glinda quickly deluged her entire head under the water and held it there for a few minutes, letting the bitterly cold water wash away the stains of her struggles. Blood and grime sloughed from her locks, pulled by the force of the falling water. She pivoted and rushed back into the cave. She huddled close to the fire, savoring the meager warmth it provided. Killyboy pressed his warmer body into Glinda's.

"Are you feeling better my lady?"

Glinda hastily tied her hair back tightly. "Much. It wouldn't be good of me to have drab hair when I procure what I need from the Wizard…well, what Elphie needs…" She wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "I do hope she is alright."

"Miss Thropp is incredibly tenacious my lady. She will hold out."

"I doubt not that she is tenacious dear Killyboy…but I do doubt that she has faith in me. Elphaba sees me as fragile as a vase. However, she doesn't seem to understand that she is not the only one to have suffered in her life! My life has also been one lie, one charade after another. Elphaba added that element of reality to my life when I had met her at Shiz…even though at first I wouldn't dare admit it." She choked back inevitable sobs. Dredging up the past was never an easy task for the young sorceress. "I then lost her _twice_. First when she abandoned me in a carriage in the Emerald City, and years later when I had finally been reunited with her in that dreadful tower of Kiamo Ko, she 'died'. Or so I believed. After her 'death' began the most tormenting five years of my life. I was thrown into a deep depression, and agreed to a marriage that I never wanted. I saw no alternative that would ever evoke the same emotions in me as Elphaba did. So, I began my life as 'Glinda the Good', the obsequious effigy of righteousness in Oz. I had a charade that I put on for the Ozians every day of my life. And Elphaba's memory still came to haunt me on a daily basis. She was everywhere. Even in death she was still the public enemy number one. Branded an iconoclast. People loathed her more than rapists and murderers for crimes she didn't commit. It only sickened me more, with my love and longing for her augmenting…" Glinda sighed deeply and swallowed. "I loved her even in death…" She turned to Killyboy, "So you could imagine my surprise when I discovered that she was indeed alive and well!"

Glinda buried her head in her hands. "Now that I might lose her again…this time for good…scares me more than _anything else _that I have ever encountered in my life."

Killyboy gave a implicit sign understanding; nuzzling his furry head into the crook of the young woman's neck. Glinda's response was to embrace the gentle beast, and cry into his sable pelt.

"Why not take a short rest my lady? I shall keep watch of the cave while you sleep. You need to build your energy."

Weary, Glinda nodded and used her wand to conjure a fleece, and pulled it around her shivering body. The Wolf-dog quietly retreated out the mouth of the cave, his worry for the young woman ever mounting.


	16. Aqueous

**Author's Note: **** Just to clear up a little confusion, the very very end of this chapter is through Elphaba's eyes. It's a tad cryptic and I apologize for that. The lyrics are from "Aqueous Transmission", one of the most **_**beautiful**_** songs ever recorded, in my opinion. I encourage you all to listen to it and just close your eyes as he sings…it's so relaxing. You can find it on myspace music or imeem. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: **** Wicked is property of Gregory Maguire. Lyrics from "Aqueous Transmission" property of Incubus.**

Elphaba tossed and turned on her cot. Her left arm had a tube running from it to a suspended fluids bag. Despite the cooling effect of the running fluids, strands of the Witch's sable hair were plastered to sweat drenched face. The procedures to close up her internal wounds had ended only hours before, but it did nothing to allay the pounding pressure in the Witch's skull. Muscles felt like they were tensed despite the fact that Elphaba was only laying down. Mother Yackle and the other Maunts had left her to her peace several hours ago, but the turbulence in her mind had yet to subside. All thoughts were completely trained upon Glinda, her worry mounting by the minute. Elphaba found herself _praying_ to Lurline, Kumbricia…_anything _that would allow her the strength to stand up. Attempting to move her joints was severely painful; she felt as if pebbles had been hastily wedged between her bones creating an awful friction. In reality her joints were swelling, and it certainly did nothing to quell the rage boiling inside of the Witch.

Slowly, she rolled her head over to look down at her hands. A guttural snarl escaped her throat as she balled her hand into a fist. _What I'd give to rip that Wizard limb from limb. _ Her thoughts were dripping with vitriol. _ HE gave me my accursed affliction. HE gave me my green skin…my mark of shame. HE causes so much pain and anger in Oz to satiate a thirst for blood! Oh when I get my strength back, HE's the first to feel my rage! I crush his skull with my bare hands! _

"GAHHHHHH!!!"

A Charlie horse.

Her fist opened slightly but her joints immediately froze as her arm muscles began to spasm. Elphaba screamed. Her vision went completely to whiteness, as the pain seared through her to her core. The agony inside her only caused her frustration to mount as she wailed once more. Lamps around the room started to flicker with each writhing movement the green woman's body made. The pounding of her heart grew stronger and more rapid by the second. Rage exploded within her, mixing violently with the pain. Her anger was effervescent; bubbling up like molten hot magma from the seething caldera of an active volcano. It snapped her in half. The brain severed itself from the body. And the green woman's eyeballs rolled upward painfully.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She started to have a violent seizure. Her body quaked and rocked on top of the cot. Her toes curled up toward her like hooks as her legs straightened to the point where her knees nearly snapped at the hinge. Both arms flailed in circles and her fingers curled into her palm, pressing her fingernails into the soft skin. Out of nowhere, an acrid and vile smell filled her nostrils, and she could taste metal as she started frothing from the mouth. Saliva ran like a torrent down the side of her face, as did the contents of her sinuses from out her nose. And suddenly…

It was over. Elphaba's body went limp.

The seizure only lasted about thirty seconds, but to Elphaba it felt like an hour. As she came to, her fingers still continued to twitch every few seconds. She rolled to her side and promptly heaved the meager contents of her stomach all over the floor. As she vomited she felt the pressure behind her eyes augmenting. Stomach acid started burning the lining of her throat as her nausea refused to subside. Dry heaves wracked her body for a few moments thereafter. Her emaciated body rolled back over as Elphaba slipped quietly into unconsciousness. The cold stonewalls of the mauntery had muffled her cries, and the lithe body of the witch lay silently slumbering, alone a top a rickety hospital cot.

Elphaba's torment did not cease even in her dreams, which she had now fallen victim to. Imprisoned inside of her turbulent mind, she was inundated with visions of Glinda, bruised and bleeding...somewhere. Try as she might, she could not reach out to Glinda, and her dreams were beginning to fade.

As if she were trapped on a boat with no oars, Elphaba was helpless. She struggled with her mind for the power to wake up, but she couldn't…she was too sapped of strength. _Is this really the beginning of death? Oh Glinda…my sweet, sweet Glinda…please hurry…I do not know how much longer I can hold out…my sweet…_ Suddenly her mind was blank, with only the massive echoing of her lurching heartbeat still ringing in her ears.

_My bones feel like they have turned to ice!_

Glinda was curled in fetal position on the cold cavern floor, and she shivered under the feeble warmth provided by the conjured fleece. Outside, a light rain had begun to fall and the occasional wind blew droplets onto Glinda's exposed face.

Killyboy sat at the mouth of the cave, contemplative. His mind wandered over many the issues that currently weighed down on him. But he often enjoyed brief, unexpected moments of serenity such as this. The rain was very peaceful to him, and he loved to watch drops of rain that would parlously roll down the waxy tops of leaves until it eventually would fall to the ground. He peered over toward the young sorceress trembling on the floor. She has been through so much already, and the only thing that kept her moving was her devotion to the woman she loved. It was all very comforting to Killyboy, knowing that there were still inherently good people in Oz. He trotted over to her and gently laid across her midsection; his thick fur coat imparting some extra heat to her. Glinda stirred.

"Killyboy…?"

"It has only been about a half an hour my lady…and the rain has begun to fall. Might I suggest we take advantage of this opportunity and make our move on the Wizard?" Offered the Wolf-dog. Glinda stretched for a moment, and unsteadily got to her feet. To her, a half-hour only felt like a mere five seconds.

"I suppose you're right, the moment of truth is about to be upon us! I'll only need a few minutes to prepare." She procured her wand from her rucksack and immediately went to work. Spinning in slow circles over her open palm she conjured a chain for the vial and carefully placed it around her neck. Directing the tip of the wand to her feet, she magicked her heeled shoes into thin satin ballet slippers. Naturally, they were pink. Killyboy looked at the shoes quizzically. "For stealth! You cannot hear me walk even on wooden floors if I wear these!" Glinda explained. Finally she conjured a leather scabbard for the dagger and strapped it across her chest. She put her wand carefully into the leather sheath. Retrieving her rucksack she returned to snugly wrap the rucksack around the Wolf-dog. Kneeling down, she looked directly into his eyes. Killyboy could see the young sorceress' fear and anxiety reflect from her glossy eyes.

"I need you to bring the Grimmerie back to the Mauntery. It is far too risky walking into the Wizard's stronghold with it. If he were to get his hands on it, then surely this would have all been in vain…" Glinda's voice was stiff.

"But what if something happens to you!?" Protested the dog with a snarl.

"I have my wand! I know that I am not exactly the greatest sorceress but I can manage a distress flare if need be!" She walked over to the broom and picked it up. "Now make swiftly for the Cloister! If she is well enough, perhaps Elphaba can find a spell in that accursed book to help herself!" Killyboy nodded and ran to the cave entrance. "Wait!" Shouted Glinda jogging after him.

Killyboy looked to her direction.

"When you see her…please…tell her that…I love her." A solitary tear rolled down the slope of Glinda's cheek much like the crystalline rain droplets he had watched before. It was the most vulnerable Glinda had sounded to Killyboy since they had set forth on this quest. Bending down, she placed a gentle kiss on the crown of the Wolf-dog's head, before silently absconding from the cavern, disappearing into the murky darkness of the forest…

Glinda ran through the woods, clutching the broom tightly in her right hand, and keeping her ears and eyes open to anything or anyone who might be watching her. At least she hoped that she was alone. The satin slippers offered no support for her feet as she ran across the slippery forest floor. _How in Oz did Elphaba manage all of this!? _Glinda was never the one for athletics; she often opted to be a spectator rather than a participator. Her mind began to wander once more, retreating into the sanctuary of her dreams. Though Glinda was never regarded for her intellectual prowess, nor did she ever really try to flaunt it, her mind was constantly a flutter. She was a dreamer, conjuring fantastic dreams that would render even the most skilled authors dumbstruck. Her fantasies were so vivid in her mind that she'd sometimes lose touch with reality completely. She liked it that way for her fantasies removed her from the strains of everyday life.

This time she envisioned Elphaba's taut body leaping and bounding gracefully like a deer through the rough underbrush of the forest. She then thought about Sir Chuffrey, his bulbous weight rippling like the ocean with every single hulking step her took. In fact, most of the Emerald City Aristocracy was the same as Sir Chuffrey, corpulent. Fat like pigs with the richness of their diets and comforts of their lives. _Is that the life for me? _Now she could see Elphaba doing chin-ups on the bough of a tree and she felt her heart flutter.

Glinda continued her sprint through the damp forest, as the peaks of the Great Kells Mountains started to slowly creep skyward through the canopy. Bursting through the brush, she found herself in the meadows of Kumbricia's Pass with the base of the mountains about a mile from where she stood. The rain was still falling, the small droplets creating a glaze on her skin. She did not feign on the side of caution as she continued to sprint across the meadow.

Leaping upon the broom, she let it glide briskly above the ground of the meadow, before bursting skywards toward the hulking range. As she traveled higher and higher over the snowcapped mountains, the air grew significantly colder, and the rain turned to blustering snow, sending shivers through Glinda's small body. The cold air swam through her golden hair as she crested the peak of one of the mountains. She now flew nearly nine thousand feet precariously above the rushing Vinkus River; which seemed to slither like a snake between the hulking mountains. The precipices and jagged quagmires of the mountains were imposing in their size. Glinda felt as if she was flying directly into the enormous open mouth of a silently slumbering beast. Pushing down on the shaft of the broom, Glinda plunged downward toward the currents of the river.

Below, a flock of birds currently grazed upon the fish contained within the flowing waters of the river, and they swirled like a vortex when Glinda sped along the water hovering mere inches above the waves. Lights could be seen off into the distance. _The strong hold…_ She stayed very close to the water, nervously looking from right to left. Glinda was taking a big risk, being completely exposed on top the river. She swallowed hard, unsure of what to do next. Walking along the banks would take unnecessary hours for ragged trees and rocks lined the river, and she certainly couldn't fly through them. Precious time slipped steadily through her fingers like the water of the river.

As if they could sense her unease the flock of birds flew right alongside her, concealing her within a sea of feathers.

"Thank you so much my fine feathered friends!"

A few squawked, "You're welcome!" in return.

She tightened her legs around the broom and spread her arms like the wings of the birds that swarmed around her. Her fingers skimmed the crystal surface of the water. _This is incredible!_ She was rendered breathless as the broom performed a slow inline twist, bringing the tips of Glinda's hair in contact with the river water. The cool temperature of the water was oddly comforting to Glinda as she continued her flight.

The lights in the distance grew brighter as she could start to make out the edges of a massive stronghold chiseled into the bald face of the mountains. The entire structure was comprised of solid stone. _Oh my Oz…how am I ever going to get in there! _From what Glinda could gather, the only modes of entry were either through two stained glass windows or the enormous double doors. The stronghold extended _inside_ the mountain, and therefore there was no way for side entry. Whichever way you went in, was the only way out. "You couldn't make this easy for me couldn't you Elphaba?" She directed her voice to the barrier of birds around her, "Can you please conceal me as I land on that bank?" Honks and squawks sounded from here and there, interpreted by Glinda to mean _yes_.

The flock carefully guided her to the banks to a spot about three hundred feet from the strong hold. She landed on the loamy soil and thanked the birds for their kindness. Carefully positioning herself behind a fallen tree she peered at the curious structure. It was clearly an abandoned Arjiki stronghold, possibly used by the foot soldiers for Fiyero's family. It was adorned with the characteristic diamond and spiral etchings of Arjiki sculptors, which, to Glinda, was quite beautiful. Kiamo Ko possessed similar stylistic elements in its masonry and sculpture. However, the stronghold had clearly seen better years, as it seemed to be slowly crumbling. The massive front doors were flanked by two huge columns and guarded by two huge men armed with rifles. Glinda swallowed hard at the sight, but she quickly collected herself. _Now is not the time for second thoughts Glinda, these men look like apes, and odds are they can be distracted like apes._ Procuring her wand from inside the scabbard, she muttered an incantation under her breath. Bursting forth from the tip of the wand was a swarm of bees. The flew in circles, buzzing angrily.

"Listen to me," She whispered to them. "Those men over there are blocking my entry into that garrison. Please, my gentle friends, draw them away!" The bees buzzed off toward the two grunts at the door. Immediately the bees zipped and buzzed around the guard's heads, and just as Glinda had hoped the two oafish men swatted at the bees with their arms nearly striking each other in the process. The bees grew irate and started to sting the men relentlessly, leaving painful welts all over their exposed skin. Sting by sting the guards moved away from the door. The bees drove them toward the bank of the turbulent river. Glinda crouched low to the ground and ran quickly to the door.

"Gahhh! There's too many of them!" Shouted one of the guards over the furor of the swarming insects.

"What're we going to do!?" Screamed the other completely engulfed in a hurricane of black and yellow.

"The river! Jump in the river!" The two men pivoted and ran toward the rushing waters and hurtled their bodies into the torrents. The rushing water of the river quickly swallowed them both whole, their sputters and gurgles deeply unsettling Glinda. She shook her head and started to pull the door open.

"Hey! It's Glinda!! HEY!!!"

"GET HER!"

Glinda went white. Looking to the river, she could see the men swimming frantically for the shore. She continued to pull the massive door with all of her might, her arms going into a cramp with strain. The storm raging above the mountains became more violent, with lightning striking the fallen tree that Glinda was hiding behind mere minutes ago. The tree was immediately engulfed in flames. The wind pushed the billowing flames onto the nearby trees and underbrush creating a huge wall of flames between Glinda and the riverbank. She could no longer see the two guards but she knew that the they had already fallen victim to the voracity of the mighty Vinkus River.

Like the crystal waters of the river, she quietly slipped in between the two stone doors…

…

A single boat travels down a river. Two passengers lay.

Nude as they day they were born. The moonlight dances on their skin.

_I'm floating down a river…_

_Oars freed from their holds long ago…_

Two bodies intertwine like the threads of a rope. Green and pink.

Her breath catches at the touch. Lips and fingertips roam.

_Lying face up on the floor of my vessel…_

_I marvel at the stars…_

The night reflects in her eyes, like diamonds strewn across soft velvet.

The other's tongue gently grazes her nape. A shudder creeps up her spine.

_And I feel my heart overflow…_

_Further down the river…_

The ebb and flow of the waves lull them as they create a rhythm.

Emerald arms engulf soft rose petal skin, her cheek pressed to golden hair.

_Further down the river…_

_Further down the river…_

_Further down the river…_

Crickets and tree frogs sing their beautiful songs of the night.

An orchestra of nature provides the accompaniment to their lovemaking.

_Two weeks without my lover…_

_I'm in this boat alone…_

Slowly, the other starts to fade away.

Drifting upward toward the moon.

_Floating down a river named emotion…_

_Will I make it back to shore?_

Green hands extend skyward, but grab onto nothing.

The goddess is slowly gone. And only verdigris remains.

…_Or drift into the unknown?_


	17. Lucid

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Yes, yes, yes, yes, it has been nearly **_**9 MONTHS**_** since I have updated this story. Short version: real life seriously got in the way. Just to let you all know why there was such an insane delay: I have changed jobs, I now work about 65+ hours per week at two jobs and have moved to a completely new state, and with such a change came the need to find a house. And that was a gargantuan task in itself. So now I'm happily settled with my roomies, my cats and my financially secure jobs, so now I can try to pick up the pen again. This chapter is short unfortunately and a little Wizard-centric as I try to build up the tension for the final scenes. My writer's block has been pretty awful lately, and I have written and re-written this many times in these past 9 months. During this hiatus however I must thank all of you who have continually left comments on this work. I smile each time I see one in my inbox, because it let's me know that this story is achieving what I want it to: to entertain!**

**If you are reading this now, regardless of wheither you've commented or not, I say thank you thank you thank you for reading/enjoying my work, and I promise to not disappoint with the conclusion of this piece (as some of you are dying to figure out who **_**dies**_**!). ;) **

**Enjoy! Oh, and any feedback of, course, is appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Wicked is property of Gregory Maguire.**

**WARNING!:**** There are mentions of smoking and alcohol abuse to follow! I don't condone getting drunk on a regular basis, so please don't think that's what I'm trying to promote. If you're going to drink, do so in moderation!**

The smoke twisted and writhed like a freshly beheaded snake as it wafted upwards from the Wizard's mouth. He brought the crudely hand rolled cigarette to his lips once more and inhaled deeply, the crisp smoke clawing the lining of his throat. It's rich menthol aftertaste however, was reward enough for the discomfort. His diaphragm quaked inside his body as he coughed loudly. Outside the rain fell in torrents, lightning occasionally lit the sky, illuminating each needle-like raindrop. Pinched tightly between his ashen thumb and pointer finger, the cigarette came to his lips once more.

His room was dimly lit, with a few melting candles strewn about. Their eerie glow danced and flitted across the sparse, crumbling archaic furniture. The old man lain upon an ornate four post bed that was flanked by an oak bedside table, atop which perched a ceramic carafe, precariously close to the tables edge. A smoldering fire cracked and moaned as it was slowly dying in the crumbling fireplace; over which hung a rather large painted portrait of a very, very old woman. Presented in intricate stroked of oil paint, silver gray hair was tied tightly back into a high ballerina bun. The woman wore a stone cold expression, the corners of her lips barely held up by nearly atrophied muscle. Beady eyes stared condescendingly from behind small wire spectacles perched upon the crook of her bent nose. The portrait was contained within an elaborate brass frame with a golden plate on the bottom with a single large word engraved on it. "_MOTHER: 1850-1940_".

The Wizard approached the large painting and addressed it, "Mother, I don't know what to do…I have searched the dreadful tower and cannot find that blasted book or the green hag anywhere! I know that harlot is still alive; I just _know it!_ I can feel it as I can feel the blood of the life that you've given me flow through my very veins…but there's just one question. Where? Where do we look Mother? Where!?" He performed an angry pivot and walked briskly toward a small crystal decanter of 15-year Scotch whiskey on the nightstand flanking his bed. Immediately he ripped out the solid crystal stopper and brought the boxy shaped bottle to his lips and consumed the remaining liquor within, causing his throat burn even more. The coughs erupted from his chest again. The portrait looked at him disapprovingly. "Mother, I know you that don't like it, but…it keeps me calm." He brought the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled deeply, bringing about yet _another_ wave of coughing. A wad of phlegm rocketed from his throat onto the floor, splattering silver rivulets of saliva across the cold stone. Wearily he snuffed the half-inch cigarette into the small table, the glow of the ashes lay dying slowly, and he sat on the edge of the bed and slumped over, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Age was starting to catch up with him, all seventy-five years of it.

A knock at the door.

"What is it?" growled the old man as he slowly placed his body on the bed. A short and portly man quietly entered the room. The Wizard scoffed. It was his henchman Tibbs, 'the damn stutterer'. Just the person the Wizard _least _hoped would come through that door. His speech was as pathetic as his short, pudgy exterior.

"J-J-Just the n-n-night watch sir. T-T-The men have ret-t-turned to their r-r-rooms from their sc-sc-scouting, b-b-but no s-s-signs of either G-Gl-Glinda or the Witch."

Fingertips dug into his temples once more. "Is there anything _else_ you'd like to report? Perhaps something that would be of some _use _to me!"

He could sense the guard's hesitation from behind the door. "Uh, G-Guinness and B-B-Bailey have g-g-gone missing sir. N-N-No one's guarding the f-f-front doors. Shall we s-s-send out a search p-p-party? Reposition the g-g-g-guard perhaps?"

"God damned stutterer." Muttered the Wizard under his breath as he thought for a moment, all while _still_ rubbing his temples with his weatherworn hands. "No Tibbs, I believe that won't be necessary. Those two oafs were useless anyway. Let them find their own way home."

Again, hesitation. "Al-Al-Alright sir. I-I-I'll be returning t-t-to my watch. J-J-Just give a y-y-yell if you n-n-need anything!" Tibbs quickly closed the heavy wooden door behind him.

Finally free of the nuisance, the elderly man produced a small bottle from under his pillow. Inside it swirled a jade fluid. The faded logo on it read in ornate script: _**Verte **__**Absinthe Robette**_**.**

He cooed to the bottle. "My green goddess…my miracle elixir…help me find solace in my woes…I cannot rest until my thirst is slake."

The Wizard gently poured the liquid into an ornate stemmed shot glass that rested upon his nightstand. The virescent liquor neatly filled the bulbous bottom of the glass. Next he placed an elaborate silver _absinthe_ spoon across the glass' rim, and atop this spoon he perched a single lump of white, crystalline sugar. He carefully used his bedside carafe to pour cold water over the sugar, it's runoff resulting in an opalescent _louche. _The absinthe was now a greenish-milky white. Once the cube was completely melted away, he removed the silver spoon and brought the glass to his lips. He could smell the tangy liquorish smell of the drink, and could feel the sweet, intoxicating burn of the alcohol in his sinuses. Swiftly, he tossed back the drink; the resulting sting comforting in its harsh reminder of reality. He silently prepared two more glasses, and downed each just as quickly as he did the first. The room seemed to swirl and blend into itself as he rested his head upon the pillow. He corked the bottle and gave it a light kiss. "_Mon Fée Verte…_my green fairy…" The Wizard cooed.

The two liquors swirled and combined like a tempest in his body. He began to experience what he'd like to call a _lucid drunkenness_, something that brought him great comfort. To the Wizard, his mind was never clearer, and more focused, despite how convoluted his immediate surroundings may have been. In the "Other Land" he had taken to drinking after long days of arduous work spent slaving away in the mills for dirt pay. Stories swapped over shot glasses and pints each night, gave him reason to wake up the next morning. In fact, all of Oz seemed to make _more_ sense to him while intoxicated. The vibrant colors and sensations of the strange land converged as one direct and irrefutable truth when he was drunk. It was a comfort zone into which he could retreat. Laying upon his bed, he felt his lumpy feather mattress slowly rotating upon it's own axis. He gripped the edges in hopes that he would not fall off should it turn completely upside down. Drunken giggles escaped his lips as his stomach did somersaults within his gut…all while lying completely flat upon his back. "_Mon Fée Verte…_" he cried once more.

_La Fée Verte_ had helped him many times before. She commiserated him during his exodus from the old country. She helped him make sense of this strange new land called Oz. She eased the resistances of a certain munchkinlander named Melena. _La Fée Verte_ had only failed in enticing the fair Glinda. _Glinda. Glinda_. He nearly had her creamy supple frame in his grasp. The overpowering womanly scent of her body, electrified him to his core, awakening all of the carnal instincts he had once unleashed upon Melena. How he had yearned to touch, to _feel _Glinda writhe and squirm under his body. _But why the damn Witch?_ Why was Glinda the Good helping the Wicked-_fucking_-Witch? It just didn't make any sense. Power-hungry Glinda the Good siding with the ostracized Wicked Witch of the West. The Wizard knew that _he _ could've offered Glinda so much _more._ _Think goddamn you, think! What is the connection between Glinda and the Witch??_ His head sunk into his pillows like quicksand. A light belch accompanied the slumber that _finally _over took him.

Unbeknownst to the Wizard during his drunken lament, an incredibly shaken and terrified Glinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands had infiltrated the Arjiki fortress. She scurried blindly through the darkness, being ever careful to avoid the occasional lights provided by sporadic candelabras. Her fingers grazed along the cold stonewalls that were lightly moist with the strong humidity of the blustery night air. In the dim light she could see the profiles of a few guards standing watch along the walls of the enormous entry foyer. Gargoyles perched atop the ledge of the second floor railings that ran across the top of the room. Their hungry eyes seemed to follow Glinda's every move. The faintest moisture made it appear as though the stone beasts were salivating. A chill raced through Glinda's spine.

'Y-Y-Y-Yes sir! S-S-So sorry to have d-d-d-disturbed you sir!"

A voice wavered from directly above her. She instantly pressed her body against the dank wall and attempted to slow her ragged breathing. Her heart echoed in her ears like a timpani in a deserted concert hall. _That must be the Wizard's room, who else in this awful place would need a doting servant? _Listening for the sound of a door closing, she was surprised to only hear the squeal of the door's rusty hinges, but no _click. It's still open! _She could now hear the lowly stuttering peon shuffle his feet dejectedly above her, and she took this as her chance to match each of the sounds of his steps. Glinda made it as far as the base of the staircase, but it was too bathed in candlelight for Glinda to climb it. Using a slight flick of her wand she conjured a small hand mirror and extended her arm as far as she could without crossing the precarious threshold of light. In the mirror's reflection she could see the guard pacing slowly back and forth outside the Wizard's room. _Move damn you, move! _Desperate for anything to catch the guard's attention, she trained her wand at the two massive entrance doors and rattled them, the resulting sound was nearly deafening.

"Whah wasssh dat!?" Came a drunken raspy voice from upstairs. _The Wizard! _The voice sounded imbued with thick phlegm.

Tibbs nervously stuttered back, "J-j-j-just the w-w-w-wind. Th-th-the d-d-door didn't c-c-close all the way."

"Sho jusht shut the damn door already you shtinking…shuttering …bashtard…!" The last words were now weak with fatigue and sleep.

The shuffling grew louder, and Glinda ducked into the shadows. As if she were diving underwater, Glinda drew in a breath deep into her lungs. The man slowly shuffled past her. The pressure in her chest mounted with each agonizing moment he had dragged his feet on the floor. Once he was mere inches from where she stood, he stopped and peered around the room. Pain seared through her lungs as she fought the urge to gasp for air. She could not allow her cover to be compromised. Tibbs took in the air in his nose as if he were a hound dog trying to pick up a scent. Eyes clenched shut like a vice Glinda tried hard not to focus on the screaming of her brain for oxygen. Finally accepting that nothing was awry the footman continued to make his way to the door. Quietly relishing in the opportunity to breathe again, Glinda pivoted and quickly pranced lightly up the great stone steps, creating nary a noise. Tibbs was none the wiser.

The Wizard's bedroom door was still slightly ajar when Glinda had finally reached it. She knew she only had about a minute to make her move before the Wizard's henchman would surely spot her. Pulling out the small conjured hand mirror once more, she angled it at the bottom edge of the door. In it's reflection she spied the Wizard laid sprawled like a fallen marionette puppet upon the mattress, with limbs hanging limply across the edges of the bed. Much of the room was still bathed in darkness, allowing ample cover for Glinda to sneak inside…that is if she could do it devoid of sound. _Bang! _The great stone doors of the stronghold had closed, and Glinda could hear the _shh shh _ of the bumbling henchman's feet on the floor, faint enough for her to deduce he was still on the floor below, but growing ever louder as he neared the stairs. Unsure of what she should do, Glinda quickly dove into the shadows of the Wizard's room and immediately started to crawl across a beeline for the sanctuary of the underbelly of the old man's bed.

Above her, a corpse of a drunken man lie snoring, and a pool of spilled alcohol and ashes upon the floor no more than a foot away. Its acrid smell stung her nostrils, bringing with it a slight twinge of nausea. A single pallid arm lay swaying in air, no doubt a stray appendage of the Wizard, sleeping like a baby…a drunken baby... A light creaking noise snapped her out of her reverie as Tibbs had apparently reached his post once more and had pushed the bedchamber door closed.

Glinda swallowed hard at the _click_ of the door's closing, inevitably trapping her inside the belly of the beast…

**How to drink Absinthe (just to clear up confusion)**

bp0./okn1MWxzPgI/R69sH81IylI/AAAAAAAAADw/Xb0gtbY6teE/s1600-h/Preparingabsinthe.jpg


End file.
